fairy tail truth or dare
by SkylaStarLucy
Summary: hope you enjoy a punishment taking fairy tail truth or dare now all i need is you guys to send in the truth and dare's also got a lil Drama
1. Chapter 2 LET'S BEGAIN

ME:**HEY GUY'S IT'S ME SKYLASTARLUCY AND HERE IS FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 2 HOPE YO GUY'S ENJOY AND HERE IS ARE PLAY YAY **

Everyone falls from ceiling

Natsu: CAN YOU PEOPLE GET OFF OF ME BE FOR I BURN YOU TO CRISPS!

Everyone get's off of him except Gray

Natsu: GET OFF OF ME ICE PRINCESS !

Gray: NO WAY ASH BRAIN MAKE ME

Natsu: *smirks evily* ill be glad to *his whole body get's on fire and burns Gray's bottom*

Gray: *jumps off Natsu really mad* oh so you wanna play like that huh * his head on Natsu*

Natsu bring it o-

**ME: SSSHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPP!*SCREAMS***

Everyone:*shut's up*

Lucy: *scared* u-u-ummm so w-w-what did y-you call us f-for?

**ME: OH I JUST CALLED SO WE CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE **

Lucy: umm is this going to be safe?

**ME:** **yea let's just say that you better do the dare or truth or you will face punishment oh yea I have a guest in the game **

Everyone: *groan thinking why we can't already put up with this girl*

**ME:*EVIL AURA AND FIRE COMES AROUND ME*( MY POWER IS FIRE BTW) YOU BETTER BE NICE OR YOU WILL FEEL A WHOLE WORLD FULL OF PAIN * SAY SCARY***

everyone:a-a-aye!

**ME:OK LET'S GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO JEN**

**JEN: HEY SKYLA IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE AND HI FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS **

Everyone:hi thinks wow she really nice better than Skyla

**ME:SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU PEOPLE WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A GRAVE**

Everyone:w-w-were sorry

**ME:LET'S GET THIS STARTED JEN PULL A NAME BTW THE CARD WILL HAVE A NAME AND TRUTH OR DARE ON IT YOU DON'T ASK WE GIVE YOU**

Jen: pulls out name*ok...NATSU

Natsu: OH FOR THE LOVE OF F-

Me: NATSU WATCH YOUR MOUTH

Natsu : ok ok ok what is the dare

Jen: it say when ever your phone rings instead of saying hello say your gonna die and hang up

Me: like this hmm... lucy!

Lucy: u-u-uh y-y-yes

Natsu thinks she's cute when she shy

Jen: aww Natsu that's so sweet!

he blush

Me: Lucy call Natsu phone

Lucy : umm why?

Me: cause he only gave you his phone number

he blush red

Lucy:blush to umm ok *calls his phone

Natsu: *picks it up* your gonna die * hangs up

Lucy: sulking in a corner sad aura around her* Natsu wants me to die *sad*

Me: Natsu how could you * me and Jen hugging Lucy*

Natsu: this is some bull crap

Lucy: felling better* im ok now but Natsu your on punishment i tell you whem we get to the house

Jen: ok then your turn to pull Skyla

Me: ok pulles* Mira ! Gray leave he leaves ok Mira turn into Gray and tell Juvia that you love her

mira: yes i always wanted those to to be together walks up to Juvia and say* Juvia i love you

Juvia : ahh GRAY-SAMA*FAINTS*

Me: ok Jen your turn

Jen: ok pulls* ... Gajeel

Gajeel : oh i was hoping i would not have to deal with the 2 devils

Me: shut the h up and do the dare

Jen: i was going to go easy on you but now changing plains ok so you have to wear a pretty pink dress put on by Erza and go out side and sing im a barbie girl song

Everyone Laughing like crazy

Gajeel: punishment!

Jen: Skyla!

Me:*smirks* ok Gajeel you have to tell Natsu that he's the most strongest handsomest and greatest fire mage of all time and you admire his awesomeness

Natsu: hmm i like this dare *smirking*

Me:oh you have to say it on your knees

Gajeel: you have to be F-

Me: * smak him* watch your mouth

Gajeel: * gets on his knees in front of Natsu* Natsu Dragneel I think that your the most strongest h h handsomest a and g g greatest fire mage o of all t t time and I Gajeel Redox a a admire you awe awes awes awesomeness ugh saying that was like getting stab through the chest

Natsu well i enjoyed it

Me and Everyone laughing so hard tears coming from are eye's

Me: haha ok for Romeo and Cana romeo has to paint his toe nails and Cana has to not drink for 3 chapters

both: we would go for punishment

Me: ok Romeo go into that room over there * points he walk in after that all you heard was screaming and let me out* ok Cana Jen got your punishment

Jen: ok you have to drink pure water for 3 chapters

Cana: no w-

Jen: oh you really want to say that because if you don't you may never touch a barrel ever again

Cana: water him that sounds good

Jen: next is for Sting and dragon slayers Wendy and Lucy is going with to ok Sting you have to kiss Mira and make Laxus jealous

Sting: no way

Me: and the dragon slayers have to go on a twelve hour train ride Wendy Lucy go with

Both girls: why?

Me: so you can make sure they do the dare if they don't they going to find them selves in a grave in H you boys feel me

they nod in fear

Me: and for Sting when you get back your punishment is you have to be Laxus servant for 4 chapters

Sting: well i find it better than getting him mad

Jen: you punk!

Sting: *yells * what you call me!

Jen starts to cry

Jen: your so mean! * cry more*

all the girls got mad and started beating him up

Jen: oh girls thank you so much

girls: no problem! *smiles*

Me:and now dragon slayers boys and Wendy and Lucy see you guys tomorrow and make sure you take a lot of pictures you two ok and Wendy you can heal them after 3 hours had past ok

2 girls: ok!

the 6 people left on the train

**HEY GUY'S I FINALLY MADE IT YEA I WILL MAKE ABOUT 1 A DAY OR 3 A WEEK I DON'T KNOW YET BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LIKE TO THANK MY GUEST JEN FOR ALL THE HELP SHE GAVE ME LET'S SAY IM TURNING 13 ON THE 17 OF JULY IT'S TOMORROW YEA WELL STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT ONE**


	2. Chapter 3 FINALLY

HEY** GUYS! ok so this is my birthday blah blah blah im trying to get comfortable BUT I CAN'T! my back is killing me gosh oh dear Mavis can you help a girl out?! and blah blah blah LET'S GET WITH THE TRUTH AND DARE! XD btw as you known i for got two people in the storys they are**

**GAJEEL AND LEVY AKA GALE ON WITH T OR D**

**FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE 3**

Me: aww everyone sleeping so peaceful ( i forgot to mention they are sleeping in the guild :D)

Jen: yea!* dreamly eye's then they went away*Skyla

Me: *nodes and give her the hoes*

Jen: ahem *say sweetly* oh fairy tail it's time to wake up

Everyone: no 10 more min

Jen: b-

Everyone: be quiet and let us sleep!

they fell asleep Jen got tick marks

Jen: Skyla NOW!

Me:on it * truns the water on

Jen: now im going to say this again wake u- ok im tired of being mr nice guy * she sprays then with the freezing water really freezing it even made gray get up*

Every BOY : WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT FOR JEN YOU SON

Jen:*starts to cry and run behind me*T_T Skyla! *sniff*the girls are only nice why *sniff* can't the boy's be

Me: ok girls you do't have to do punishment as for the boy's *dark evil aura comes around me* you boy's are doomed *smirks evily*hey girls do yo wanna help me?

Boys:*gulps*

girls: sure

next thing you know was the boys lying on the floor

Jen: awww you guys really do love me that was so nice:D

girls*sweatdrop* umm how was it nice?

Me and Jen: cause the boys are in pain 8D

girls: Can we play oh btw happy birthday Skyla!:D

Me: aww girls thank that so nice no punishment for 2 chapters FOR ONLY GIRLS!

girls: YEA!

Boys: WHAT!**  
><strong>

Me: Jen you pull a name then dragon slayers and celestial spirit mage get on the train i wIll tell someone to get you guys after this dare for

Jen: Elfman!whisper ok go up to Mira and slap her behide and say how you like that b****

Elfman: NO! I MAY BE A MAN BUT IM NOT DOING THAT

Jen: DO IT OR DIE*evil aura*

Elfman: as a man i wil-

Jen: just do the d*** dare!

he walks up to mira

Mira: oh hi dear brother what do you n-

**SLAP!**

Elfman: how do you like that B****

Everyone: Elfman your about to die

Elfman:*gulps*

Mira changes into her satans soul and chases Elfman when she came back he was almost dead

Me and Jen:*laughing*

Me: hahaha best dare ever OK anyways dragon slayer and celestial mage make sure pictures !

they left on the train

Natsu: oh dear Mavis help me i won't last i might die

Sting: Natsu would you shut up already

when there in the train after Lucy and wendy got done with there picture and 3hours later they was all held well you know who wasn't

Wendy: im sorry Natsu but my magic can't work on you

Laxus: wow Natsu i kinda feel bad for you

Rogue:is there some way we can shut him up his moaning is kinda getting on my nerves

Sting: i can punch him in his head

Wendy: umm guys look *points to Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy is rubbing her fingers in Natsu hair that's making him relax and he stop moaning

Lucy thoughts Natsu can be really cute at times i don't know why but im all ways happy around him i think i might just like him*she smiles at her thoughts*

Sting Rogue Laxus and Wendy was just watching and then they say a smile on Lucy face

All: hmm

well the train ride was long so when i sent someone aka Mira everyone was sleep on the train she woke everyone up but when they was off the train she was going to wake up Natsu and Lucy when she saw them it was the cutes thing she had ever seen Natsu arm's was around Lucy waist wile Lucy was on top of him sleeping with her arems around his neck Mira just had to take a picture when she did she woke them up they was shocked at there position

Lucy: natsu can you let go of my waist

Natsu: oh sorry * he let's go*

back at the guild

Laxus,Rogue,Sting and Wendy:were back

Me: great um were is Natsu and Lucy?

Natsu,Lucy and Mira: sorry were late

Mira: and i got a picture

Jen: really let's see

Mira shows the picture only to Me and Jen

Both of us: awwwww that is so cute

Everyone : we wanna see

Me: NOPE! on with the next dare OK *pulles a name*LUCY

Lucy: ehhhh!

Levy:oh Lu-chan are you all right

Lucy: well im really scared right now so that will be a no

Me: ok Lucy your dare is tell Scorpio how Aquarius

Lucy: i can't do that

Levy: come on Lu-chan just get it over with

Lucy: fine * calls Scorpio and tells him what happen with her and Aquarius*

Scorpio: well is that so * goes back*

Aquarius comes

Aquarius: LUCY WHAT DID YOU DO when Scorpio came back he broke up with me

Lucy: u u u uhhh w w well y you see

Erza: well Lucy had told Scorpio about what happen with you and Lucy i guess

Lucy: Erza!

Erza: what you was not telling her so i took action

Aquarius: i bet you was just jealous that i had a boyfriend and you don't

Mira: well you don't have a boyfriend now and Lucy do have a boyfriend right Lucy* she gives her the follow-a-long look*

Lucy:*glups* yea i do have a boyfriend

Aquarius: hahaha don't make e laugh like you would ever have a boyfriend

Mira had push Natsu to Lucy they both was surprise they kiss** ( I mean like finally )** they broke apart

Everyone: FINALLY YOU GUYS

Juvia: Lucy-san is not Juvia's love rival no more

Lucy: but I never was* sweatdrop * and you don't anymore though '

Aquarius hit Lucy with a whip and left

Lucy: T_T OWW! that really hurt * rubs her rear *

Gray: do you want me to chill it for you

Lucy: no and that sounds like ***ual harrasment

Happy: Lucy can I see your-

Lucy: HAPPY NO! NOW YOUR JUST BEING ***UAL HARRASMENT

Natsu: * hand on fire* I wonder how red it would get if I burn it 8 devil eye's

Lucy: AND YOUR JUST THE DEVIL

Happy giggles

**( yea I did one of the part from the show so what :/)**

Jen: blah blah blah next dare is hmm Evergreen!

Evergreen: y y yes

Elfman: a man would not be scared of anything

Ever: but im a woman!

Jen: SHUUUTT UUUPPPP! ok Ever you need to wear contact lens for three chapters

Ever: but!-

Jen: no but's! just do it or else* dark aura *

**( yea I said the girls did not have punishment but that don't mean I can stop messing with them yea yea yea I know im a awful person WELL I DON'T CARE ON WITH IT! XD)**

Ever; y y yes m ma'

puts them on Elfman blush

his sis: awwww how cute!

Me: ok guys the net dare is for NATSU AND GRAY

Gray: D******* I WAS JUST HOPING I WOULD HAVE SURVIE

Jen: well to bad so you two have to fight and you can't stop when Erza tells you to

Both: H*** YEA WE LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT

they started to fight witout thinking and lets just say they were beating bad for not thinking

Erza: that will teach you for not stopping when I say so

Both : were sorry E E Erza a aye!

**( aww poor Natsu and Gray )**

Me: ok last dare for the day is Lisanna and Happy

Lisanna: ok Sky what's the dare

Me: * smirk* you have to transform into your cat form and have a fish eating contest with Happy!

Lisanna: I will do it!

Elfman: my lil sis is the man

Everyone * sweatdrops *

Happy: yay yummy fish

**READY SEAT GO!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**after all that fish to eat guess who won happy or lisanna well im just straight up bored like h*** but I will stop right there it's HOLY CRAP I'S 1:05 IN THE MOARNING IN NEED SLEEP WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT I DID XD**

**Natsu and Gray : we didn't we was almost killed by a demon**

**Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME * dark aura ***

**Both: oh nothing just how good of a goddess you are right N Natsu AYE!**

**Jen: wow you guys are total whimps**

**Lucy: *sweatdrops* am I the only normal one around here**

**Me: no you have me im you**

**Lucy: wait wh-**

**Me: and that a we have time for folks **

**Lucy: wait your m-**

**Me: lucy please don't ask I will explain later**

**Lucy : OK!**

**CRASH!**

**Erza : GET BACK HERE YOU BASTERDS **

**Natsu and Gray: NO WERE SORRY**

**THEY ARE RUNNING FOR THERE DEAR LIVES **

**Jen: I kinda feel bad for them I guess**

**Me: yea me two and we might need to dig those to graves I CALL NATSU *leaves with Jen***

**Jen: your mean Sky!**

**Me: what can I say im a Natsu fan girl but ERZA PLEASE DON'T KILL THE BOYS WERE STILL GOING TO PLAY THE GAME! **

**Both: well by make sure you give us more dares!**


	3. Chapter 4 daring,baby's and closet

**hey guys welcome back to fairy tail truth or dare im so bored right now so im doing this well anyways enjoy!8D**

**FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE 4**

_Jen_: and were back...and there sleeping: /

_Me_: yea not for long * a microphone comes out of no were * Jen you wanna help me

_Jen_: sure * we both scream in the microphone and everyone eyes shot open while holding there ears *

_Natsu_: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR THAT WAS WORST THAN GAJEEL SINGING!

_Gray_: i can't beleiving im saying this but the idiot is right

_Natsu_: thank you -...HEY!

_Gajee_l: what did you say flame-freak and ice-butt

_Me_ and Jen: that your singing is horrible and there telling the truth

_Gajee_l: my singing is not bad she * grabs a microphone*

_Erza_: Gajeel if you sing you will not see the next daylight * she says with a evil aura around her *

_Gajeel_ stops singing

_Me _well let's get to the truth and dares

_Jen_ ok so here's something _Gray_ it's says i dare you to kiss _...LEVY_CHAN!_

_Gray and Gajeel_ WHAT!

_Natsu _just do the dare ice princess

_Gray _shut up flame head before i make you

_Natsu * smirks*_ haha just do the dare icy freak and get it over with

_Gray SHUT UP FLAME F-_

_Me _trough a baby orange at grays head* watch your mouth gray!

_Gray _mumbles crusing words

_Jen Gray _just do the d*** dare

_Gray kiss Levy* _there and how come she can cruse but i can't

_Me _i don't know aww yea are little fish eatting contest guess who won! yes the winner is_ LISANNA!_

_Lis _do i get a prize * she said with sparkles in her eye's

_Me_ yea but you have to wait ok im just going to say the dares

_Gajeel punch Gray for kissing Levy_

_Natsu go in the closet and make out with Lucy in till Mira say you can come out_

_Lucy get Natsu jealous by calling dan straight _

_Elfman be a man and confess your love ( my words)_

_Cana get Lucy,Levy and Juvia to drink a whole chapter_

_Jen ok fist up is Cana you know what to do_

_Cana_ yup! hey Juvia Lucy Levy let's have a contest

Juvia sure JUvia would love to have a contest

Levy umm sure

Lucy ok i guess

Cana bring out bottles of beer

let's get started * they started to drink some bottles

Jen ok while there doing that Elfman! get your arse up and confess your love

Elfman but even though im a man i ca-

Me ELFMAN JUST DO THE DAMN DARE ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT!

Everyone mouth was wide open

Jen you go girl that how you make someone do something!

Everyone sweatdrop

Elfman wow she is the man-

Me just do the damn dare

ok ... u u ummm Evergreen i um love you

i uhh love you to

Mira ahh silver hair blue eye baby's * she said with sparkles in her eyes image*

Me ok Lucy!

Lucy *a little drunk* YEA skyle chan

Me you have to make Natsu jealous by calling dan straight

Lucy sure wera ise he

Jen here

Dan lulu tan you was looking for me how nice

Natsu had flames all around him with tik marks

Lucy * hugges him* dan do yow now yourw cute when yourw strwaight

Me thinking ok maybe i should not have done that

Dan blush ohh Lulu-

Natsu takes lucy from around him sorry basterd but she's mine

Dan hahaha if she your's then why did she call me straight

everyone in the guild sweatdrop

Natsu smirk* why don't i prove it to you then

dan yeah like w-

natsu kiss lucy on the lips and she kiss back

Dan lulu tan how could you fall for him * he said while running away

Jen well since he is gone u 2 who are kissing get both of yall ares in that closet you can come out till Mira say so so you two are going to be in there for a long time

Natsu broke the kiss* Lucy you taste like beer

Lucy giggled and walk in the closet with Natsu following

Me trun on the sound prof door* we don't need to here nothing there doing in there

Everyone nodded

Gajeel and since Bunny-girl is drunk so we really don't

Jen ok the next dare is Gajeel ooh reavange for Gray

Gray gulps

Gajeel what is it jenny

Jen you get to punch Gray in the face for kissing Levy and who the heck is jenny

Gajeel smirks and punch Gray in the face*you cause your name is Jen so...Jenny

Jen ooookkk

Me hey Mira you gonna let NaLu out of there or what ?

Mira naw i just leave them and NaLu i like the sound of that NICK NAMES FOR PARING'S (AKA NNFP )

Mira writes them down on her book

Gajeel you just had to so a paring in front of her sky girl

Me what the hell Sky girl?

Gajeel yea your name is skyla so sky girl

Me Levy how do you put up with this?

Levy he does it to everyone just roll with it

Jen i feel so bad for all of your but Natsu and Gray

Gray hey but these past min i feel so happy that flame brain and i are not fighting for once i admit that

everyone nod

Sting umm Sky

Me yea?

Sting can me and Rouge go now

Me let me think hmm no everyone is sleeping at the guild oh yea Cana

Cana yea

you can drink beer tomorrow ok

Cana yes!

Jen well i guess were off see ya

**HEY GUYS sorry i took so long but what do you guys think did you like it or no please tell me you did well i need you peeps to send me more dares or truths **

**oh yea im writing this new story called fault in the stars like the movie if you did see the movie how was it let's just say it was really sad but i loved it and my hands hurt so bad but im still writing im doing all this cause i love you guys**

**Erza why have i not been in this chapter a lot**

**Me cause im lazy :P**

**Erza but can you put me in the next one a lot**

**Me sure**

**Mira ohh what does this botton do * she push it***

**they all here moaning **

**Jen umm you don't think they are**

**Me i hope not**

**Mira pink hair brown eye's baby"s *she said while squealing ***

**Erza im going to be a aunt**

**Mira but i wanted to be a aunt well ill be the godmother**

**Lisanna but i wanted to be the god mother**

**Mira it's to late little sis**

**they all started arguing about it**

**Me and Jen sweatdrop **

**Me umm ok well then see you guys in the next ch-**

**we here moaning again**

**shivers ran down my spine**

**Me Mira please in the next chapter get them out **

**Mira but i was hoping to see little pink and blonde baby's run around**

**Jen well no said that can't happen just not in a closet well hope you guys enjoyed bye!**

**~Skyla**


	4. Chapter 5 new people couples and theroom

**ok WASSUP YALL Sky here and welcome back to fairy tail truth and dare YAY well let's get started**

**FAIRY TAIL 5**

Me hello peplz

Jen yay there awake and we have some guest here they are

Jellal

yukino

lyon

and

blue pegasus

Erza i i ICHIYA!

Ichiya yes it me you miss me Erza * he said while hugging Erza*

Erza punches him in the sky* never in my life i would and don't touch me

Hibiki as all was he will never learn

Ken he just will not give up

Jellal evil aura around him* im digging some ones grave tonight

Elfman it takes a MAN to punch someone that high

Mira ahhh the power of love

Yukino hey Sting hey Rouge

Both hey Yukino

Erza h h hey j j Jellal

Jellal hello my Erza pretty as always want some cake?

Erza o o ohhh t t thh th than thank y y yo you b bu but cake did you say cake!?

Jellal yes i did my dear

Erza drag him out the guild to the bakery

Mira eekkk! Jerza love!

Lisanna i new those to would get together

Everyone started there own little talk

Jen um Sky... did they forget about us?o_o

Me i have no idea but i have the list or dares and maybe truths

_Everyone watch OVA Fairy Academy _

_Freed are you gay( i mean he really does act like it )_

_Gray if there was a tsunami who would you_ save_ first Juvia or Lucy _

_Erza what would you do if one of team Natsu was murdered _

_Juvia tell Lyon you love him_

_Jellal use your dark magic on Ichiya for hugging Erza ( hehe his going to enjoy this)_

_Me_ hmm i guess that's all of them

Jen umm have it got quiet in here or is it just me

Me not it's not you

we see the guild sitting down bored out of there minds

Jen ummm...WHO'S READY FOR SOME TRUTH AND DARE

Everyone look up at us

Wendy you guys finally came umm we was already here 30 min ago

Jen we been here 30 min ago

Wendy oh but umm w w were's R R Romeo? * she said with a blush*

Me oh does are little Juliet want there Romeo

Wendy * blush harder* i i it's n not tt tha was j j just w wondering were h he was cause i have not see him

Jen umm Sky did we um let him out the day he was in there

Me uhhhh * go to the room and open the door and a pale Romeo falls out*

Everyone O_O

Wendy R ROMEO ARE YOU ALRIGHT !

Romeo...

Wendy Romeo!?

Romeo!

ROMEO!

Me hey Jen

Jen nod and snapes her fingers and Wendy and Romeo was gone

Lucy umm were did they go

Me some were but they are fine trust me

Juvia but Juvia wants to know why you forgot Romeo in that room

Jen we will explain later but Juvia * whisper the dare in her ear*

Juvia BUT JUVIA DON'T WANT TO DO THAT JUVIA LOVE GRAY-SAMA GRAY-SAMA ONLY!

Gray blush

Lyon has a jealous aura around him

Me do you want to end up like Romeo

Juvia will take her chances

she walks into the room

Me i fill so bad for her right now

they all her creaming and crying

Lyon ohh my poor Juvia what is in there

Jen you will find out when someone tells you

Gray question what was her dare and were is Flame crap and Lucy?

Me oh um Mira you gonna let them out

Mira ok ok they can come out now

Me ok i will get them

i open the door regretting what i just saw

Me...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*SLAM*

*HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*

Me that was the most just ok that image is not going to leave for a long time

Mira yay pink hair brown eye's baby's!

Me faints

Jellal and Erza came in

Jen hey guys welcome back* she said while carrying me to a bed*

Erza what happen

Levy well Sky-chan had went into that closet and saw something uhh rated M

Erza blush at the thought of it* you mean Natsu and Lucy-

Natsu NO WE DIDN'T

Everyone sighed

Rouge then why did Skyla scream* he said while rubbing his ears* ( cause you know dragon slayers have good hearing so when i scream yea)

Gray umm Jen

Jen yay Gray

Gray YOU STILL DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Jen oh her dare was to tell Lyon she loves him but she asked for the punishment

Lyon sulking in the corner * why did'nt she just do the dare

Jen cause she don't like you can you get that straight

Jenny umm were is our Master?

Jen ohh he is still in outer space next dare is for Freed!

Freed yes?

Jen are you gay cause the way you act towards Laxuse

Freed no i am not gay i just admire his awesomeness

Me finally woke up* so you just that admit your gay

no i did not

yes you did

no i didn't

yes

no

yes

no no

yes... wait what?!

Everyone bursted out

Freed you just-

Me and on to the next dare hmm Erza!

Erza hmm *she's eating strawberry cake*

Me i dare you to give up cake for 3 years

Erza 0.o NO SKYLA ANYTHING BUT THAT NO NOT FOR THREE YEARS I CAN'T GO THAT LONG I RATHER LET THE BOYS FIGHT THAN DO THAT !

Natsu and Gray REALLY!?

Erza PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

Me calm down Erza i was a joke ( or i maybe save it for the next chappie what do you guys think should i or not)you real dare is is one of them Natsu was murdered what would you do?

Erza evil aura around her* i will hunt them down till the end of earth rip them limb from limb feed them to the sharks trough them into a Valcano and beat them senseless and repeat that over and over then when im done i will trough them in a hole to the center of the earth so they can burn burn i tell you BURN!*she said with her eye on fire*

Everyone shivered

M next( im scared of her but i made this what the heck )

Jen G G Gray

Gray dammit i was hoping to live from this death game!

Jen well your luck it's nothing bad who would you save from a tsunami first Juvia or Lucy

Gray Lucy cause Juvia can just turn into water

Juvia LOVE RIVAL

Lucy Juvia i don't like Gray

Me well if they didn't have power

Gray then..._Juvia*_he mumble's*

Juvia ahh GRAY-SAMA JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA*she said while hugging Gray*

Mira squealing her head off

Lisanna Mira calm down

Mira i can't so many couples to match

Everyone sweatdrop

Jen ok who's next -

Ichyia came flying trough the guild roof saying*MMMMMAAAAAANNNNNN!

CRASH

Master came down* ICHYIA NOW DON'T YOU BE DESTROYING THE GUILD OR ELSE YOU WILL RE BUILD IT

Ichyia man!

Elfman you truly are the MAN!

Jen perfect timing Ichyia! Jellal

Jellal had an evil aura around him* yes

Me us your dark magic on Ichyia for hugging your girl

Jellal blush but smirk he used his dark magic on Ichyia the sent him flaying through the roof for the third time or second i don't know

Jellal i feel so much batter

Everyone 0.o

Me oookk

Natsu Jellal i think that was...-

Gray whoa the idiots thinking that's a bad sigh

Natsu what did you say ice brick

Gray you heard me Tabasco freak

Erza are. you two.. fighting* she said deadly*

they hug each other while dancing

n no were just talking like good buddies r r right Natsu

a a aye!

Erza good!

Lucy her comes Happy number two

Wendy and Romeo was back while holding hands

Mira ahhh so many couples * she fainted *

Jen hey guys last dare you guys are going to wacth a OVA episode of you guys in school

poof a TV came everyone was sitting down watching

let just say there was a little fight broken up by Erza

but poor little Wendy had a horrible image

and blushing and some nosebleed you guys no what part

and at the end everyone was brusting out laughing but Natsu

**WELL GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE SAY YES my hands and arms hurt from all this typing im doing and im still typing **

**Erza why was i like that around Jellal in the first part**

**Jellal cause you love me**

**Erza blush**

**Mira so much love**

**Gajeel my singing does sound good**

**Everyone no you don't**

**Natsu wow that OVA was umm *blush***

**Jen Nats what are you blushing at**

**Natsu nothing**

**Jen wow you really like that part did you**

**he blush harder**

**Me who knows what his is thinking about tell me if you know thx for reading BYE**

**~Skyla**


	5. Chapter 6 Marriage and baby's

**Hey guys it's raining yay! XD wait no booooo!:P well... im bored so i doing this **

**im glade you guys are enjoying im trying to do as much as i can cause**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN BACK TO SCHOOL D:**

**i don't want to go to school i want to stay at home and sleep**

**god this year is going to be a pain well enough of my horrible life**

**and on wit the story:D **

**FAIRY TAIL 6 ( im surprised i made it this far :P)**

* * *

><p>Me and were back<p>

Jen hey guys are you ready for more truths and dares

Everyone yea

Natsu why did you guys come so late we were so bored and we miss you

Jen aww that's so nice well were here let's have fun

_jenny lift MiraJane skirt up_

_Ichiya call Erza a ugly bitch then slap her_

_Sting insult Lucy spirits and call her weak in front of everyone_

_Lucy if you had a child how would the godmother be_

_Juvia kiss Natsu any were on the face ( and maybe i will make her do that )_

_Me ok Jenny your up_

_Jenny *smirks*_i get something that i enjoy* she lift up Mira skirt most of the girls cover the boys eye's while leaving the rest nosebleed* that's payback for what happen back at Ryuzetsu Land

Mira oh Jenny you should know me i always get payback so you better watch out*smiles *

Jen ok next dare Ichiya

Ichiya what is it MEN!

Jen you have to call Erza a B**** and slap her

Ichiya MMMMMMMMEEEEENNNNNNNN!

Me you heard her

Erza YES DO IT DO IT NOW

Jellal you hurt my Erza you will find your self in hell

Ichiya can i get another dare MEN

Jen oh so you want punishment

Romeo i feel bad for Ichiya now

Gajeel yea he have to deal with the dare devils

Ichiya *gulps* is they safe MEN

Me umm no

Ichiya but aren't they supposed to be safe

Me and Jen looked at each other

Both who do you think made truth or dare

Jen i would not be a game with out painful stuff now do the dare

Ichiya i pick the punishment MEN

Gajeel yep he's going to die by the dare devils

Gray now i feel really bad for him

Natsu yea i have to agree with metal head and ice princess

Me SHUT THE HELL UP

They shut up

Jen thank you ok you can not go within 20 feet of any woman for 10 chapters

Jellal *smirks* that means you can't touch my Erza* laugh evily*

Erza YES NO MORE ICHIYA

Ichiya b b but Erza has a good perfum_  
><em>

Jellal well to bad * punch him trough the roof

Erza you do love me* hug Jellal*

Jellal yes i do no one touch my Erza

Mira * squealed* blue hair-

Lisanna yes we know Mira

Mira sorry i just love matchmaking specking of Skyla Jen do you guys-

Both LUCY!

Mira but-

Me OK LUCY your dare is if you had a child and everyone knows by who *wink*

Lucy *blush* h hey!

Me anyways if you did who would the god mother be

Lucy hmm that a tough one

all girls ME NO ME SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S ME

Lucy ok ok MIRA!

Mira YAY

Lucy Erza you can be the aunt and Lisanna can be the 2 god mother Levy can be a aunt to

Wendy umm Lucy can i be the little sister

Lucy of course Wendy

Natsu so Lucy* put my arms around her waist* when are we going to have baby's

all the girls *squealed*

Lucy* blush really hard* no Natsu you need to wait and we not even married

Natsu i can arrange that* smirk*

Lucy*blinks* who are you and what have you done to my Natsu

Natsu HEY! IM NOT THAT STUPID

Gray oh the idiot just admit that he's stupid

Natsu shut the fuck up ice pop

Gray what did you just call me flame fuck

Natsu you heard me ice -

Me NO!* cover Wendy ears* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT SEE KIDS HER DAMMIT

Gray now you need to-

Erza are . . you to . . . Fighting!

Gray and Natsu hug each other

n n no E E Erza w w we are j just h having a f friendly c chat r right N N Natsu

A A AYE!

Lucy and there is Happy number 2

Happy AYE!

Everyone laugh

Jen hehe ok Juvia

Juvia oh it's Juvia turn now

Jen yes now your dare is kiss Natsu any were on his face

Gray NO WAY IN HELL WILL SHE KISS HOT HEAD SHE'S MINE

Me and you just admit you like her

Gray huh i did

Juvia will pick the punishment closet thank you

Me ok Sting

Sting dammit

Me why is it that the boys swear more than the girls 8I

boys you swear to!

Me humph

Jen well Sting whisper

Sting b but i can't i don't think she is why do i have to

Me cause we say so

Sting fine!

Lucy oh yea Skyla me and the girls wanted to ask why is your hair blazing red

Me oh it's because my power is flames

Natsu cool can you show us?

Me sure but maybe later ok

Mira so if you have powers do Jen also?

Jen yup i can read people minds and transform into anyone so you people need to be careful what you guys are thinking

Sting OI Lucy!

Lucy huh S Sting what is it

Sting why are you so weak

Lucy w what!?

Sting you heard me your so weak you spirits are so lame and boring and you will always be a sad little weakling you don't need to be in a guild your just as weak as they come

Lucy burst into tears and ran away Natsu punch Sting so hard i think all of Fiore heard it

Natsu your such a bitch* ran after Lucy*

**Cliffhanger **

**Me HEY GUYS how was it did you like it i hate my self for writing this i don't hate Lucy she my favorite person ever i just hate my self for writing that i just want to die in a hole and never come back and ahhhh 4 more days till school why did summer have to end but it's been more like swinter and i can't wait to see my friends again that's all i care about and gym and also computer and lunch WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL I HATE SCHOOL!**

**Natsu i like the part when i punch sting**

**Mira i like the part when Natsu had asked about when he and Lucy are going to have a baby**

**Lisanna of course you do**

**Natsu well im wondering when**

**Lucy *blush* sorry your going to have t wait till were marred**

**Natsu you forget i can make that happen**

**Mira eek im going to plain that wedding**

**Jen whoa ok clam down Mira**

**Mira oh Lucy when you have a baby name her Mira**

**Lucy no**

**Mira Jane?**

**Lucy no Mira**

**Erza she is not naming her Mira she will name her Erza **

**Lucy oh wow Mira and Erza dragneel what a nice name**

**Both really !?**

**Lucy NO!**

**Jen well all of you are very**

**Me ****interesting well any ways she you guys later****  
><strong>

**Me and Jen BYE**

**~Skyla**


	6. Chapter 7 best day ever

**HEY MINNA! thxs for the reviews im glad you like it oh yea about one of the dares**

**you guys don't know what im going to do trust me**

**IM THE AUTHOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I CAN DO ANYTHING**

**well let me shut up and get to the story ;D**

**Wendy: Skyla does not own fairy tail just the story**

* * *

><p>Me were back-*looks around *<p>

Jen umm were is everyone

Me hey look a note

it reads

_Dear Jen and Skyla_

_we are at Ryuzetsu Land again we are here cause we was bored so_

_if you want to come you tickets are on the table_

_well we hope we see you guys here_

_From Fairy Tail_

Me WE ARE SO GOING*says with fire surrounding me and a determined look*

Jen well im looking for some time to relax

Both LETS GO!

To Fairy Tail

Wendy it's really had got bigger the last time i been here

Lucy yea your right Wendy

Erza im just hoping the two idiots don't burn down the place again

all of them nod

Wendy im just a little sad that we left with out Skyla and Jen

Who said you did *a voice was heard*

They turn around and standing there in there awesome glory was Me Skyla and Jen( i bet you people find your self awesome to so deal with it)

Me why didn't you guys tell us you was coming*i whined *( yea i act like a little kid some times)

Wendy we are sorry it was Master's idea

Me WHAT THE HELL EVEN MAVIS IS HERE * pointing to a group with people stretching *

Lucy and Wendy were sorry we really are please don't hurt us!

Jen we would never hurt you only some people known as the idiots

Lucy oh . . . . were's Erza?

Wendy um she's over there* points to the group that was stretching again to see Erza with them*

Erza wow this is fun

all of us sweatdrop

Wendy Jen Skyla you wanna walk around with us

Jen sure

Me i don't mind

Jen do you want to get Erza to?

Lucy * shakes head* i think she's going to be fine

Wendy Skyla?

Me yea Wend ?

Wendy why do you kinda look like Lucy but only with different hair color?

Me well my name is Skylastarlucy

Lucy so we are kinda like twins

Me i guess you can say that

Jen hey Sky

Me yea?

she whisper something to me

Me* smirks* good idea

Jen i know it is

Me hey were is everyone else

Lucy we don't know

Wendy why are you two not wearing your swimming suits?

Jen oops i guess we forgot

Cana you two forgot your swim suits to

Both yea

Cana i did to again

Me um can't you us your magic to make you a swim suite instead of wearing your undergarments

Cana oh yea i forgot* her card go all around her and she was wearing her brown bikini *well bye

Wendy was wearing a green one and Lucy was wearing her pink with star's bikini

Me um well i did it once and i kinda did not work

Wendy what happen

Me you don't wanna know

Jen wow um yea and i can't really change my cloth's i don't have the magic

Wendy im sorry for asking Skyla and can we go and pick a swim suite out for you to?

Me and Jen sure

they squealed and ran to the store( im to lazy to write what it looks like and the whole place sorry :P)

20 min later

Jen ok now that we have our things were is everyone?

Lucy oh there all here why

Me so we can play the game i mean if we don't play why do i even bother writing :!

Wendy how are you going to get everyone together

Jen we have our ways

Me and Jen HEY GUYS THERE IS FREE

CAKE, ,MATCHMAKING LESSON,MONEY,HOW TO FLIRT WITH A GIRL LESSON,NEW SWIM SUITE( for Jenny),LESSON ON HOW TO BECOME STORGER WITH MAGIC AND MORE COOL STUFF

Everyone came running all excited

Everyone REALLY!

Jen and Me NO!

Everyone you to are curel

Both we know we are now can we play the game?

Everyone graon

Me the faster we play truth or dare the faster you can get your lazy aurses back to what ever yall was doing

They nod

Jen now get your buttes up stares

they walk all they way to the top and it was beautiful everyone was in awe

Everyone WOW

Jen and Me your welcome now the dares

Girls but first * they smirk evily*

Me and Jen *gulp*

50 min later( yes that long for them to pick out some thing god!)

Girls were back

boys welcome back

Gray took you guys long enough

Mavis we just wanted our girls to look good

all the girls giggle and the boys look confused

Mira now presenting JEN AND SKYLA

We both came out

Me is this really necessary

i was wearing a blazing red two piece swim suite the top was plane blazing red but the bottom had flames on it

Jen i like my swim suite though

Jen was wearing a turquoise swim suite it was two piece to but the top was a mix of aqua and turquoise while the bottom was a scaly turquoise skirt

Mira you guys look so cute * she squealed *

Me can we please play the stupid game

Everyone HAI!

_dares only people who read this can see the truths or dares_

_Lucy how would you feel if you never see __Aquarius __ again_

_Levy tell everyone about Erza reading naughty books_

_Mira get __revenge __  
><em>

_Natsu put Lucy on your shoulder intill i tell you to put her down (_hehehe that's going to be a long time)

_Rouge act gay and tell Freed you deseve Laxus more than him_

Jen and then we have a special dare that no one wan't to miss

_'but i tell you guys it's called attack on sting to a bloody pulp MWHAHAAHAHAHAHA AHEM back to the story'_

Me ok Mira! * whisper in her ear*

Mira*smiles * YES!* go's up to Jenny and pull down her top*

again Erza,Levy,Lucy,Juvia,Wendy,Yukino,Evergreen and Lisanna cover there boyfriends eyes leaving the rest nose bleed

Mira told you i will get back Mira Jane never fails

Jen o...k well Lucy!

Lucy y yes

Jen how would you feel if you never see Aquarius again

Lucy well i will feel sad even if see gets mad at me or even if she has an attitude and hits me with her water that don't mean i don't care about her i love all my spirits and they love me

all the girls are crying

Me *sniff* that *sniff* was *sniff sniff* BEAUTIFUL !

Jen *sniff* l lets g get t to another d dare *sniff*

Jen ok im good so Levy

Levy y y yea

Jen why are you people so scared

Gajeel cause we seen how you give us dares u two are devils

evil aura around us

Gajeel WHAT! im just telling the truth you guys are devils

Me we will kill you later but what about what you said to Natsu about you admiring his awesomeness ( and i can't lie he is awesome)

Gajeel that was a punishment

Jen * rolls eyes* whatever you say ok so Levy tell us about some one interested in naughty books

Levy im sorry everyone Erza likes to read naughty books

Erza LEVY!

Levy IM SORRY

Jellal oooh so my girl likes to read naughty book huh

Erz Jella it's n n not w www what y you t t think

Jellal oh really

Erza y y yes!

Jellal mmhmm

Me *giggling* hehe ok Natsu

Natsu FINALLY!

Me ok calm down your dare is * whisper in his ear*

Natsu*smirk* i like that dare* go over to were Lucy is and kiss her*( hehehe yea i did that on purpose sorry ;) )

Lucy *they break the kiss and she blush really red* u u umm t that w was t the d d dare

Natsu NOPE

Lucy t then w why d did you d d do i it

Natsu cause i want to

Lucy really

Natsu kidding kidding because i love you

Mira * squeals her head of and faints*

Me and Jen *are squealing to* NALU FOREVA

Natsu ok real dare

Gray omg Natsu smart thats a first and he was bold enough to do it in front of everyone

Natsu so what ice princess at least im brave enough to do it

Gary im brave enough to do it to* he grabs JUvia and kiss her*( omg that sound so wrong)

Juvia oh gray-sama Juvia love you to

Natsu * laughing*

Gray WHAT SO FUNNY FLAME HEAD

Natsu is that you ice princess had kiss her to make your point

Gray why i-

Erza are. you. two... Fighting

Gray n n no Erza we talking like friends do r right n Natsu

Natsu a Aye

Lucy and there is happy number two

Natsu ok here is the real dare * picks Lucy up and put her over his shoulder*

Jen ok so the next person is Rouge

Rouge well that's a first

Jen yea ok so * whisper*

Rouge i don't want to do that

Me do that or punishment

Rouge yea punishment

Jen ok go into the closet

he went it to the closet but noting was heard

20 min later

Rouge came out with his cloths all torn up

Everyone mouth drop

Me h h he did not even screamed

Jen well he did but not out loud

Me ohh well since we are done lets have some fun

Everyone cheered

Lucy WAIT!

Everyone looked at her

Lucy what about that special thing you guys was talking about( omg even i forgot)

Jen oh yea so Erza ,Natsu,Gray,Mira and Me and Sky you two Lucy

ATTACK ON STING TO A BLOODY PULP

Everyone who i had called beat up sting really bad

Me oh yea Lucy i got one last move for you to do

Lucy really

Me yup come over here you two Yukino

Yukino o o ok

i had fire on my hands but the fire was gold and i had touch Lucy and yukino temples they was glowing then a light had blast you guys know the episode when they both had closed the gate before the dragons came out yea that's is what going on here then all of there spirits had came even the 13 gate and all the silver keys all the spirits had attacked and sting was knocked out

Me and Jen attack of sting to a bloody pulp mission is complete

back to the water park everyone was having fun

1 hour later

Me hey Jen it's time

she nod

Jen oh look al the dragon slayers are over there

we went over there

Me hey guys are you hungry or want anything to drink

They all said yea

while they was eating little did they know there was motion sickness pills in the food and drinks

we left

Jen give dragon slayers motion sickness pills check

Me hey Jen now you can use your power

Jen ok * she had change into Natsu and found Lucy*

Jen/Natsu OI LUCE

Lucy huh yeah Nats ( i gave her a nickname to call him)

Jen/Natsu can we meet at the water slid

Lucy u umm s sure

Jen was doing her thing telling all the couples to meet at the water slid

Erza was first one here

Erza i wonder why Jellal wanted to meet up here

she found a door that said Jerza she blushed at the sigh

when she came in there was a red and blue slid

she blush the same color as her hair

oh hey Erza

a voice said

when she turn around it was him standing there in his glory JELLAL!

Erza j j Jellal h h hi

Jellal hello to you to Erza beautiful as always and would you look at that the slid is blue and red wonder were that can from hmm

Erza blush so red that it can rival her hair

Jellal shall we slid

she nodded

and the went down the slid lets say it was so fast that it made then hold on to each other they was in the position they was when they last came here

and look what they saw other couples on the slid the slides was painted the same color as there hair and their positions was boys on the bottom while girls on top

Erza wow it's very peaceful

Jellal agreed'i wish i could just kiss her all trough the ride' he thought

to were me and Jen are

Me well this is going as planed

Jen um Sky the boys wants to kiss the girls all through the ride

Me * smirk* well lets make that happen

i pressed a bottom and everything turned a sparkly and it was the couples themes

now lets go to Nalu yay

Lucy wow everything is so pretty* looking around* ' but the only thing that is missing is a kiss'

Natsu yea it is hey Luce

Lucy yea Na-

he kissed her Lucy felt so happy and she melted right into the kiss

the same thing happened to the other couples

when the ride ended we went home while we was walking

Me hey guys did you have fun

Everyone said yea

Jen ok hey guys wait here

we left a few min later

Levy were are they im starting to worry

Gajeel im sure they are ok i mean they have powers

Mira but that still don't mean we can't worry

Gajeel but im sure there fine

Lucy Gajeel th-

*BOOM*

They looked up but saw noting

hey guys were back

Gray are you guys ok

Jen yea we just had to something

Everyone what

Me look up

they look up

wow they all said

they all saw fireworks

they saw hearts,stars,Jerza,Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Rowen,Crappy,and more

the girls blush while the boys smirked

all girls wow that was so beautiful* sparkles in there eyes*

boys we like the part with names

the girls blush again

Me and Jen laugh

thanks Jen thanks Sky

no problem we said

Me well we see you guys later

Everyone BYE!

We waved

**Me: OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER MADE 2,622 well i just hope you guys like it sorry it took long i have school and i hate it**

**Mira: well that was really nice of u Sky Jen**

**Both: your welcome**

**Lucy: well i just love it i like attack on sting to a bloody pulp**

**Sting: hey**

**Natsu: me to that was really fun**

**Yukino: yea it was i can't believe me and Lucy had so much power**

**Lucy: i don't think that was us Sky did help us**

**Me well umm i kinda didn't**

**Lucy and Yukino: what do you mean**

**Me: that was your power**

**both: really!**

**Jen: yup you girls are stronger than you think**

**Erza: well that was some power but did you help them**

**Me: all i did was us a little of my power**

**Erza: hmm you have to tell me about it**

**Jen: ok well we have to go**

**Me and Jen BYE!**

**~Skyla**


	7. Chapter 8 Cherry blossoms and fireworks

**WASSUP EVERYONE WEEKEND YES i just really hate school**

**i need a break i mean like seriously i just hate school**

**and WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL**

**well let me be quiet and get this story started**

* * *

><p>Jen were back guys!<p>

**Silence **

Me um hello is anybody here

**Nothing**

Jen look another note

_it say_

_Dear Skyla and Jen we are at the cherry blossom trees _

_come there if you want_

_From Fairy Tail_

_Me * fire appears round me *_

Jen u uh Sky

Me * clench my fist and the fire got bigger*

Jen had ran out the guild

Me WHAT THE FUCK THEY LEFT AGAIN * fire was every were *

Jen S Sky m maybe they g got bored again

Me * calm down* hm maybe they have WELL LETS GO * i grabbed jen and left*

**To the cherry blossoms**

when we had got there everyone was talking and playing around

Me OI!

Everyone had stop and looked at me

Me why did you leave again * i wined *

Mira oh Skyla you really are childish at times*she hugged me*

Me so and im not telling you who i like Mira

Mira hehehe can't blame a girl for trying ... ooohh Jeenn~

Jen NO!

Mira but-

Jen NO

Mira can you just tell me * in Satan soul costum*

Me and Jen LISANNA ELFMAN!

Lisanna sorry Jen and Sky she just really wants to find out who they are

Me well im not telling

Jen a note flew around her and she grabbed it

_Dares_

_Gajeel steal Erza cake and trow it in her face_

_Laxsu and Lucy Imitate 3 people and let the others guess who they are_

_Gray kiss someone_

_Natsu how did you feel when future Lucy had dyed in front of you_

Jen hmm i guess that's all of them why does it feel so hot

when she turns around she see's me about to burn the hole place down so she grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on me

Me ok ok thanks a lot now im all wet

Jen umm that sounded wrong in so many ways

Me forget i said anything * fire burn around me and it had dried me off*

Me so who is first

Jen umm Gajeel

Gajeel Gihi bring it on Jenny-girl

Jen you really need to stop with the nickname * whisper the dare*

Gajeel are you trying to kill me

Jen not really

Gajeel i pick pun-

Jen do you remember what happen last time you picked punishment

Gajeel so that was better than dieing

Jen fine go into the closet

he went in the closet

Me ok while he is in there Gray

Gray ahhh Fuck everything

Me fuck yourself your dare is to kiss someone

Juvia' Juvia hopes gray sama kiss Juvia'

Gray walks up to Erza ( cause she was the closet to Juvia just wait for it)

Juvia' oh Juvia has a new love rival '

when Juvia was in her thoughts guess what happened yup GRAY KISSED JUVIA

Juvia ahhh Juvia is so happy Gray sama kiss Juvia* hugs him*

Jen well that was really touching so lets see hmm Natsu!

Natsu yosh i get another dare

Jen but you don't know if it's a dare or not

Natsu oh then truth then

Jen*shakes head* ok so Natsu how did you feel when future Lucy die right in front of you

Natsu* fire went around him*that son of a bitch killed Lucy i felt so mad that i just wanted to beat him over and over again till there is nothing of him but ash no one dares kill my Lucy or else they are going to regret it

all girls eeekkk NALU FOREVER

Lucy had crashed her lips with his

Me ok you guys can stop you can start your make out at night Lucy and Laxsu we are playing a mini game and you two are in it

They both came up i whisper to them what they are going to do

Me ok guys you need to find out who are they acting like then that the end of it

Laxsu OI BLONDI

Lucy what did you call me lightning face

Laxsu you heard me blond prince

Lucy shut up sparky face

Jen so who are the two people they did

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone Gray and Natsu

Jen correct ok next

Lucy * walks up to Natsu and cling to his arm* Oh Natsu sama Lucy Loves her Natsu sama does Natsu sama loves Lucy to

Natsu * smirks* of course i do * kiss her again*

The girls AWWWW

Laxus Gray cloths

Gray AHHH* went to find his cloths

Mira well Lucy is Juvia but Laxus

Evergreen that can be anyone

Everyone Erza!

Laxsu nope

Everyone Lucy!

nope

Juvia

nope

Gajeel WHO THE FUCK IS IT THEN!

Levy calm down Gajeel

Laxus since you give up it was Cana

Cana EH why me

Laxus i don't know

Me ok so you guys do one more person

Laxus oh Natsu-sama i admire your awesomeness' not really'*he thought*

Everyone Freed

Laxus yes but not it

Evergreen

no

Gray Gajeel* snickers*

Laxus yup * laughing*

Gjaeel SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SPARKY

Lucy if you guys don't stop fighting you will end up like sting got it

They got scared and shut up

Natsu that's easy Erza!

Erza i like your pick Lucy

Lucy and Laxus Aye sir

Everyone HAPPY * they laugh*

**At night**

Lisanna well that was really fun but i wonder why Jen and Sky wanted us to stay here

Me cause count down from 10 -0 but be in different places

**To Nalu**

Lucy' i wonder why they wanted us to split up'

Natsu hey Lucy can you count down from 10 - 1

Lucy w w why?

Natsu just do it for me

Lucy fine

This is the same thing that happened to the rest of the coulps

all girls 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0-

All the Girls got kissed under and cherry blossom tree with fire works in the air

Everyone why do those two make the best day ever

CAUSE WERE AWESOME"They heard from some were

**Me: well that's was the chapter i now i now it's short but i have school and im lazy so eh :P**

**Lucy: but you two are the greatest **

**Me and Jen: THX**

**Mira: so many coulps in this one you have to teach me some of your work**

**Me: ok and we are still not telling Mira**

**Jen: um Sky maybe we should run**

**Me: why?**

**Jen: look**

**I look...then ran**

**Mira: *in satan soul costume* TELL ME * run after us***

**Me and Jen WELL THAT IS ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR BYE**

**Mira JUST TELL ME**

**Both: NEVER!**

**~Skyla**


	8. Chapter 9beach time and new friends

**Hi GUYS I was going to make this over the weeked but i had things**

**to do aka school well here is the new story**

**Bella:this story is just going to have Mira Erza Lucy and Wendy talking and there is going to be a love scene with Sky and thios boy named Jin hope you like it**

**Sky: when i get don e with this im killing you**

**Erza: SKYLA DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p>Sky: HEY MINA!<p>

Nothing

Sky: REALLY!

Jen: calm down they maybe was bored

Sky: yea you may be right

Jen: well there is a note on the table so

**_Dear Jen and Skyla_**

**_we are at the beach just for fairy tail_**

**_caues we was bored well we are sorry for not telling you_**

**_P.S Skyla please don't kill us_**

**_From FAIRY TAIL_**

Sky: ahhhh * fire was around again*

"calm down Sky" a boy said

Sky: SHUT UP JIN

Jin: aww did i make Sky mad

Sky had hit him

" why do you two fight a lot" a girl said

" yea you two act like a married couple" a boy said

Sky and boyJin: we are not a married couple

" aww they said it at the same time" girl said

Sky: shut up bella go find your man

Bella: S S SHUT UP!

"wow you two really are about the drama"another boy said

Bella and Sky: oh shut up Ku

Ku: you know you do though

Sky: Ku can you just shut up

Zurban: and i thought you and Jin fight a lot

Jen:umm Sky bell calm down

Both: ok Jen

Boys WHAT!

Jen: i guess the girls listen better to me boys

Zurban: that's just cruel PUNISHMENT!

The boy had knoked the girls out and put them on there shoulders and left to the beach when they got there they saw Fairy Tail members

Mira: umm hi who are you three, and why are you holding Jen,Skylaand another girl on your shoulders,*gasp* are you two Sky and Jen boy friends * sqeual* i finally get to know* she was in her dream land*

Zurban:no we are not there boyfriends we are Sky's friends it's nice to meet you*damn she hot*(no they are not going to be going out im not going to let that happen)

Jin(boy): and why would i ever go out with her* goddamn i just want to **** her*( yea they really act like this)

Sky: i would never want to go out with you and put me down* kicking and punching him*

Jin(boy): let me think hmmm no

Sky: whhhyyy* whining*

Jin: caues i don't want to

Mira: eeeekkk you two are so cute

Both: no we are not

Mira: ahhhh you said it at the same time

Erza: what's going on here

Lucy: yea and mira why are you- uhh uh oh

Wendy: seems Mira-chan had found a new couple

Erza: who is the couple * said with fury*( yea maybe i should make Erza the second Mira)

Mira:it's Sky and that boy that is holding her on his shoulder

Erza: congrats Skyla i knew you could find a boyfriend

Lucy: aww they do make a cute couple

Wendy: im happy for you SKyla

Sky: he's not my boyfriend!* whining*

all girls: umm hmm yea right

Sky: im not lying AND PUT ME THE HELL DOWN

Jin: nope

Mira: you stiil did not tell me your names

Bella: my name is Bella the one shoulder im on is ku and the on holding jen is zurban

Sky: and this idiot right here THAT IS STILL HOLDING ME is Jin but his name is spelled J.I.N

all girls: it's nice to meet you

the boys: you to

Sky Jen and Bella: yea yea yea can you boys put us down we are going to change

Boys: nope

Bella: then what are you going to do change us by your self

Sky and Jen: BELLA!

Ku: good idea

They all had smirks and they ran to the changing rooms

Mira: OMG THERE ALL COUPLES

Lucy: my fav is Sky and boy Jin

Wendy: me to they are really cut together

Erza: well lets make a plan

They whisper the plan

TO THE BATHROOM

Sky: im not changing

Jen: this is embarrassing

Bella: atleast i don't have to deal with this

Let just say Zurban and Jin manage to get Skys and Jens cloths off they was only in towels but in different stalls

Jin: are you three done yet

Sky: no leave why do you people have to wait for us

Ku: caues we want to

Jen: just leave!

Zurban: fine oh fine but hurry up ok

They left 15min later

Ku: damn how long have they been in there

Zurban: 15mins

Jin: when are they coming

Bella: sorry were late

The boys mouths dropped Bella had a hot pink Bikini on and on the top it had a red heart on it and her hair is in two pig tails Jen had the same torques top and scaley skirt bottom on and her hair is lose and Sky had the same dark red top blazing red flames on the bottom and her hair is in a high pony tail with a bow

Zurban: umm you

Ku:guys look

Jin: smoking hot

Jen: you guys don't look bad yourselfs

Zurban had black swim trunks Ku had light blue ones and Jin had red ones

Bella: nice packs

Sky walks up to Jin and shakes him

Sky:who are you and what have you done with my Jin

Jin: * smirks* my Jin?

Sky: ummm oh Jen were late we are suppose to play truth or dare bye * grabs Jen and run away leaving a fire trail*

Bella: she likes you

Jin: i know

Sky: NO I DON'T!

TO THE BEACH

Sky: helo guys IT'S GAME TIME!

Everyone: now* whining*

Sky: yes now get your aurses moving to the beach and sit down in a circle

They all get into a circle

_Dares( you guys can give Sky Jin Bella Zurban and KU truth and dares now) _

_Everyone dress up as the jiggle butt gang and shake your butts_

_Gray follow some one on the street till they freak out_

_Erza what do you not like about the person sitting on your left_

_Everyone do the warp dance from the rocky show ( i kinda love that show maybe i don't know i just like watching it)_

_Mira convene someone you are a alien and turn into him or her_

_Jen: well those are all the dares so first is-_

_Ku: hey what are you guys doing_

_Sky: were playing a game first up is-_

_Jenny: hey what's your name your pretty cute* says to Jin*_

_Jin: oh my name is Jen your pretty hot your self whta's your name_

Jenny: Jenny you wanna go out

Jin: su-

Before he could finish he got hit in the face with a volleyball and everyone turned and face Sky

Sky: what? * looking inaccent *

Jen: o...k first up is Erza what do you dislike about the person sitting on your left

Erza:*looks to the left* that he does not by me enough strawberry cake

Jellal: i do buy you alot of starwberry cake

Erza: no you don't

Jellal : yes i do

Erza:nuh

Jellal: yuh

Erza : no

Jellal: yes

no

yes

no

yes

no

no

yes

Jellal:i knew you know now lets go buy you some cake

Erza: I LOVE YOU

Jellal:i love you to'

Erza: no i mean strawberry cake

Bella: sure Next person is Gray

Jellal sulks while walking to the bakery

Sky: umm ok Bella do you wanna do the next one

Gray: well it might not be bad caues you seem like a nice girl

Ku: don't say that Gray

Zurban: she could be hardcore at times

Jin: don't trust her sweetness

Sky: but she always be nice to me

Boys : that's becaues you been her friend since kindergarten and we knew her since 5 grade

Sky: two saye

Bella: well your dare is...

Gray: * gulps*

Bella: you have to follow someone till they freak out

Gray: why!?

Bella: do the motherfuking dare or you will not see the next day light

Gray left so fast that it was almost like the speed of light

Jen: im starting to like this girl and Mira your next

Mira: im ready for anything

Elfman: THATS A TRUE MAN!

Sky: SHUT UPP!

Jen: ok your dare is you have to convene someone your alien and turn into him or her

Mira: ok and Jenny

Jenny: what?

Mira: you and Jin do not make a good couple im voting for JiKy

Sky and Jin: the fuck?

Mira: that's your nickname im still making one up

SKy: i don't want to go out with him

Jenn: then can i

Sky: HELL TO THE NO

Jin: you know you love me

Sky SHUT UP!

TO GRAY

Gray was following a teenage girl but for some reason he did not have his cloths on

girl: AHHHHHHH RAPEST * slap gray in the face and ran*

Gray: that is the last time im letting them dare me some thing

TO MIRA

Mirajane was following a woman becaues she had on a really cute dress

Woman: umm excuse me but why are you following me

Mira: oh caues this new world has very unique thing like your dress it's very pretty

woman: thank you young lady and what do you mean by this new world

Mira: oh that's becaues im a alien

Woman: * laughing* haha oh im sorry but you can't be a alien

Mira: oh but i am she * transform into the woman*

Woman: AAAHHHHHHH ALIEN!

TO THE BEACH

Everyone laughing

Natsu: that was the best thing i ever saw

Lucy: hehehehe i know right

Erza: that was pretty funny

Bella: calm down sky you might have a heart attack

Jen: i think she already did

Sky: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA * GASP* I HAHAHAHA* GASP* CAN'TB- B-B-B-B-B-BHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *GASP* B-B- BREATHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH

Ku: HaHAHAHAHA wow that was somthing

Zurban: HAHAHAHA she really thought he was going to rape him

Jin:HAHAHAHA that was to much

Jen: can you boys help us with Sky i think she is dieing from lather

Sky: HHAHAHAHAHAHA*GASP* AHAHAHAHAHHA*GASP* AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *GASP* HAHAHAAH HELP* GASP* ME AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bella: i got something* picks SKy up and trows her into the water*

Sky: *GASP* YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE THAN THAT

Bella: sorry SKy

Sky: it's fine

Bella: great well the next dare is for everyone well two dares

Jen: you have to dance up as the jiggle butt gang and wiggle your butts and you have to do th warp dance from the rocky show

Everyone dressed up as the jiggle butt gang and wiggled there butts but some of the did the warp dance

Jenny: hey Jin* started to dance around him*

JIn* * smirks* hi je-nny

SKy:*push Jenny* STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MAN

Mira: IT'S TRUE YOU DO LIKE HIM

Sky: i i im mean n n i-

Jin: just admet it Sky

Sky: i-i-i-i-* stars to cry*

Everyone became silent

Sky: i- i- i- I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I DO OR NOT HAPPY!* and runs away*

Bella: Sky

Jen: WAIT SKY!

Bella Wait Jen

Jen: Jin move your ass and apologize

Jin: wait why me

Bella: caues you was the one that made her cry

Jin: Mira was the one that said something to

Mira: i did say something Jin but you was the one that said something worst

Jin: why was that worst

Jen: you said Just admit it already you should know that's just hard for a girl to do that

jin: yea but-

Bella: JIN GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND FUCKING APOLOGIZE TO SKY!

Ku and Zurban: see what we mean

Jin: alright alright

SOME WERE IN THE BEACH

Sky: why why why what's wronge with me huh

There was a waterfall

Sky: should i* looks around* i guess i chould

take swim suite of and walks into the water till she got by the fall( THIS WAS A STUPID DARE ONE OF MY FRIENDS GAVE ME AND I DON'T LIKE IT!)

She started hum then she started a song

TO JIN

Jin: were culd Sky be huh* hears someone singing*

Jin: who is th-* sees Sky swim suite on the ground by a fall and sees Sky*

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

><p>Jin: nice song<p>

Sky: h huh* sees Jin and he is holding her swim suite *

Sky went under water blushing madly but she saw bubbles come in the water when she look up she was not expecting to see Jin trowing his trunks to the side and walking to her(I HATE MY FRIEND FOR THIS EMBARRASSING DARE IM GOING TO KILL HER FOR THIS)

Sky: um Jin c can y y yo no come c c closer

Jin: why not*smirks and come closer*

right now they are under the fall Sky back was against a wall and Jin was in front of her pining her down

Sky: J JIN L LET M ME G GO

Jin:no im holding yor palms Sky i can feel how fast your heart is beating you like this and you know it

Sky: no i don't let me go your to close do you even notice that im naked and you are to LET ME GO HELP RAP-

Jin:* covers her mouth* do you ever think i would ever do that

Sky:mmm mwmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Jin: wait what

Sky:hmm mmmhmm mmhmm

Jin:*moves hand* what?

Sky: i said well we are both nude so maybe

Jin: * got an idea and smirked *

he pulled her closer into him

Jin: well let's have fun

Sky; who are you and what have you done to Jin

Jin: what happened to my jin

Sky: SHUT UP and what do you want

Jin:*sigh pulles her closer* i just wanted to say im sorry

Sky: who are you and for what

Jin: IM JIN and for saying what i said back there

Sky:* sigh* fine i forgive you can you let me go now

Jin: Nope

TO FAIRY TAIL

All girls: KAWWAAAIIIII

All guys: IM BORED!

Mira: you boys just don't know love if it smacked you hard in the face

Zurban whisper something in Ku ear and they both started to laugh

Natsu: why are you guys saying that

Wendy: what is that suppose to mean

Everyone: NOTHING!

Jin:were back

Erza welcome back and what's wrong with Skyla

Sky: i saw something i was not suppose to see i was so scared

Right now Jin was smirking and Sky had a nosebleed and blushing

Jin: don't say that you know you liked what you saw* showing of his muscles*

All the girls fainted Sky just got another noseblleed

Sky:STOP DOING THAT WILL YOU

Jin: nope

Boy: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO SHOW OF

Now all the boys was flexing and all the girls fainted again

Girls: so hot!

Sky had so many nose bleed that she passed out

Jen: maybe we should take her home

Bella: yea we should but let me take some pictures first* takes the pictures and put one on her face*

Jen: well see you guys later

Everyone BYE

Zurban,Kuand JIn: WAIT UP

**Sky: ok i really going to get my friend back for this and also you guys can give me Bella Jin Zurban and Ku truths and dares**

**.**

**Jen: it's ok Sky**

**Sky: no it's not i might befalling for him im so confused right now**

**Mira: so you do like him**

**Sky:no**

**Bella: oh come on Sky **

**Sky:fine...I don't**

**Jin: you know you love me**

**Sky: oh love is a strong word**

**Jin: that's my line**

**Sky: what ever**

**Jen: well girls lets go**

**Girls:BYE**

**Boy: see ya**

**~Skyla**


	9. met my sis goodbye me and my friendschap

**HEY GUYS THIS IS SKYLA im really sorry im taking forever but i have to go to another state so im putting my story in my little sis hands**

**were like twins were also the same age but her b-day is in September**

**and she likes the same thing as me so the story is like im not even gone**

**and we go to the same school and in the same class**

**Bella:and i knew her since kinagarden to**

**Ku:they both are the same but this one like to pull my hair**

**Sis: cause it's fun and you never do nothing about it oh yea WHY**

**Ku:SHUT UP**

**Sis:why?**

**Ku:caues**

**Sis:WHY**

**Ku:...**

**Sis:...WHY**

**Ku:AHHHHHHH**

**Sis: i also love to annoy the guys it's fun!**

**Sky: that's my sis**

**Zurban: you two have so much in common it's not funny**

**Sky and Sis:so**

**Jin: but what i like about your sis is that she's ticklish**

**Sky: Jin you touch my Sis your dead**

**Jin:EH*put his hands on Skys Sis waist and starts to tickle her***

**Sis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAS-S-STOPHAHAP-P-P-PLEASEHAHA**

**Jin:hmmm n- oof**

**Sky sis kick him in a place where it hurts**

**Jin falls to the ground**

**Jen(girl): Sky you leaving and wait mini sky**

**Sis: hi im her sis **

**Jen: oh umm hi it's nice to met you**

**Sis:you to **

**Sky: yes im leaving **

**Jen:w w why!?**

**Sky:well it seems that our brothers is living with our grandma and she needs help and wants to have a break so she went to the senor citizen center and our parents find my the responsible one**

**Sis: i am to**

**Sky: really cause you act chiledish alot**

**Sis:so*pout***

**Jen: awww adorable**

** Zurban she always use the puppy dog eyes on me and Jin sometimes Ku**

**Jin: and we fall for it**

**Sis: cause you guys are soft hearted aww**

**Boys: no we are not **

**Sis yes you are**

**no**

**yes **

**no **

**yes**

**no**

**yes **

**no**

**yes**

**no no**

**yes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT GIRL YOU BETTER START RUNNING**

**Sis:ahhhhhh* run away while the boy chase her***

**Bella: be careful Lev**

**Jen:Lev?**

**Sky: yea her nickname is Levette so we sometimes call her Lev**

**Jen:oh does she have the same power has you?**

**Sky: yup but it's not blazing red it is a little but it's gold can't you tell by her hair**

**Jen:well i did not catch that but im going to miss you**

**Bella:yea me to**

**we all hugged when Lev ran back in she joined**

**"we all will miss you"**

**im really sorry and im going to miss you all :'(**

**you all been so nice to me but **

**goodbye and i will see you guys soon**

**~_Skyla_**


	10. MERRY CHRISTMAS

**HI GUYS IT'S ME LEV for all you**

**people who read the other chapter**

**you know what's going on**

**Jin:yea and just get on with the story Sky(lev)does not own fairy tail**

**Sky:Jin get your ass out of here**

**Jin: nope im good**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky:hi everyone<strong>

**Fairy tail:who are you!?**

**Sky:im Sky's sister Lev**

**Levy:your name is kinda like mine**

**Sky: yea im just missing out the y**

Natsu:well it's nice to meet you Lin

Sky: it's Lev

Natsu:yea i know that

Lev: oh yea i may look nice nice but im the splitting image of my sis

Everyone:*oh great more death were never going to make it*

Sky: you got that right

Jen and Bella: hey guys sorry were late

Sky: hold on a sec

.

.

.

Sky: back!

Lucy: umm can i ask were did you go

Sky: went to take care of some bisness (sorry about spelling)

Bella:i feel so bad for him

Jen: yea well let's get started!

WAIT!

Sky:DAMMIT!

Ku:we made it

Zurban: what was that for

Jin: Lev im going to kill you later

Jen: yea yea yea you guys flirt later now time for the game

Sky: why would i ever flirt with a guy like him!

Jin:oh come on i now you like me

Jen: SHUT THE HELL UP!

They shut up

Jen: good well time

_t and d_

_Ku and Zurban jump of a cliff_

_Natsu flit with bella and make Lucy jealous_

_Sky go out with Jin or i will kill you /From your friend bella teehee~_

_Gray: strip in the middle of town and cash after girls_

_Jin: put Sky on your lap and kiss Sky every part of her...face when ever gray strips_

_Sting insult Lucy then push her on the ground in front of natsu_

_Rouge kiss kagura_

_Gajeel be Laxuse servant for 4 chapters_

_Levy don't read for 3 chapters_

_Erza don't eat straberrycake for...1000000 chapters!MWHAHAHAHAHAHA JK 2 capters_

Jen wow this is the longest truth and dare list i ever seen

Bella: first up is Ku and Zurban

Both: give us what you got(ewwwww)

Jen: go jump off a cliff

Both: punishment!

Sky: go intothe closet and you can't come out till i say so

Ku:well take are chances

When they went in the closet are you heard was screaming

Sky: well next dare

Everyone sweatdrop

Jen: next dare is for Natsu!

Natsu: YOSH I CAN TAKE IT!

Sky: well your dare is OH HELL NO!

Bella: what

Sky:he can never do that i wont let him

Bella: do what?

Sky: i mean like serious NALU FAN RIGHT HERE

Jen: and im a JiKy fan

Sky and Jin: never!

Jen: hey Jin hold your girlfriend while i tell Natsu his dare

Jin: she's not my girlfriend*pick Sky up over his shoulder*

Sky: PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUTME DO-

Jin: yell in my one more time and i will pull your pants down and woop your ass

Sky shut's up

Jen: ok Natsu*whisper*

Natsu: b b b but

Jen: no but's just do

Natsu fin* walks up to bella and starts flirting with her*Bella you know your really pretty

Bella*blush* Natsu that so sweet thank you

Lucy: N N Nats

Natsu:you also look really hot in that dress

Bella:*blush harder*

Lucy:*starts to cry and slap natsu hard on the face*

Natsu: WAIT LUCE!*runs afther her*

Jen:ok next dare is for SKY!

Sky: huh

Bella: your dare is go out with Jin or else

Sky:EH!

Jen:lets get her ready Jin you better be ready when we come back come on girls

Girls: SQUEEEE

1 hour later

Bella: BACK!

Jin: finally what took you guys so l-* jaw drop*

Sky; w w what

Jin: DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN

Sky:what!

Jin: h h HOT

sky is wearing a fire like dress that stops at her thigh blazing red flats her hair is in a high pony tail that stop at her back with a cute red bow

Jin is wearing the same thing just in a tuck (is that how you spell it)

Mira: that just how we do

Erza: we made you lokk so hot that all the boys will be falling head over heels for you

Wendy: you look so pretty Sky

Jenny: yea yea forget her why don't you go out on a date with me

Sky: kicks Jennyout of the guild*oops my foot slip

Jen:well by you two

Bella: yay and when you two come back i better see a love bite or lipstick all of your face

Cana:YAY or either a test that states your pregnant

Mira:SQUEEEE red hair blazing eye babys!

Jin and SKY blushed and ran out the guild before anything else can happen

Bella: well i guess we have to wait till they come back for there next dare well in the mean time i need amusement so GRAY

Gray: WHAT!

Jen: you have to go out in the middle of town,strip and cash after girls

Gray: WHY THE FUCK DO I ALWAYS GET THE BAD ONES

Bella:caues it's HALARIOUS...NOW MOVE YOUR ASS

Gray: im going im going damn

**Since this is going to have him cashing after girls nude i can't let my viewers to miss out on this wonderful seine Back to the show **

Gray: this is bull shit*striped of cloths started to cash one girl

Girl:AHHHHHH PERVERT *punched gray*

another girl: LET'S GIT HIM

'ALL' the girls started beating the living crap out of Gray

**at the guild**

Everyone was dieing laughing

Natsu: I LOVE THIS GIRL HAHAH ICE PRINCESS REALLY HAD IT COMINGHAHAHA

Jen:HAHA BEST DAY OF MY LIIFE HAHAHAH

ALL the boys are still laughing ever since gray got back

Gray: YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITHES

Bella: watch that mouth Gray but that was just perfect hehe

Jin:were ba-

Cana: hold it!*search Sky and Jin*why don't i see any marks

They both blush and looked in different directions

Mira:let's give them a break cause they got another dare to do

Jen:well Jin and Sky your up again

Both WHY!

Jen:caues i love teasing you both , Jin put Sky on your lap and kiss her on every part of her face

Both: WHAT!

Jen: whenever gray strips

Gray took of his shirt twice Jin kiss Sky on her forehead and nose she squirmed in the proses

Gray: pay back

Sky*growled*'i so got him'

Bella: well Erza Levy your turn

Levy: h huh

Lucy: you got this levy-chan

Jen:Levy you can't read for 3 chapters Erza you can't have no cake for 1OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHAPTERS

Everyones :jaw drop*

Erza was pale

Jen JK 2 capters

Erza was still white

Sky:i think she died

Gajeel:gihi Erza got it bad

Sky: you don't want to talk you have a dare and it's be Laxuse servant for 4 capters

Gajeel: your more evil than your sister

Sky: thx i try

Gajeel: GRAY STRIP!

Gray: my pleasure*toke off his shirt*

Jin:you guys are d-bags *kiss sky cheek *

Sky:can we stop now*blush*

Eeryone : NO!

Sky:*sigh*

Levy: b b b but i can't just stop reading it's my life and you can't stop me

Bella: do you wanna Join Ku and Zurban

Levy: i'll try to stop

Lucy: im so sorry Levy

Levy:i will be fin Lu-chan

Sky:Rouge!

Rouge that's a first

Jen: yes yes it is go kiss kagura

Rouge*blush* w what

Bella: you heard the lady now go!

They kicked Rouge out

Jen:hello sting~

Sting: this can't be good

Bella:* shows him the dare*

Stings joins Ku and Zurban in the closet of doom MWHAHAHAHAHA AHEM

Sting:GRAY STRIP AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gray toke of hi shirt and Jin kissed Sky on her other cheek

Bella:well i had fun with all those and also

Jen,Bella and Sky:MERRY CHRISTMAS*they was wearing Christmas outfits who ever play my candy crush you know what im talking about if not ill show you the pictures Jen was wearing the Christmas illustration on Sky was wearing the Swim suite like Christmas dress Bella was wearing the dress

Gray striped without knowing and Sky kissed Jin on the side of his lip and got up to join them

the girls started to sing

**on the 1 day of christmas aries gave to me a patrige in a pear tree**

**on the 2 day of Christmas Taurus gave to me 2 turtle duds/ and a**

**on the 3 day of Christmas Gemini gave to me 3 French hens**

**on the 4 day of Christmas Cancer gave to me 4 calling birds**

**on the fifth day of Christmas Leo gave to me 5 gold in rings**

**on the 6 day of Christmas Virgo gave to me geese a laying**

**on the7 day of Christmas Libra gave to me 7 swans are swimming**

**on the 8 day of Christmas Scorpio gave to me 8 maids a milking**

**on the 9 day of Christmas Sagittarius gave to me 9 Laddies dancing**

**on the 10 day of Christmas Capricorn gave to me 10 lemors lepping**

**on the 11 day of Christmas Auqrius gave to me 11 Piper pipping**

**o 12 day of christmas Pises gave to me 12 drummers drumming**

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Sky:well I hope you guess like it I'm doing this on my new iPad so there maybe be some spelling **

**Bella: and you finally got you first kiss**

**Sky:* blush* I didn't kiss him on the lips**

**Mira: well you kiss him on the side of the mouth so you kind of did**

**Lucy: but I love the costumes there so cute**

**Wendy : can you guys make me one**

**Jen: we already did**

**Bella:and there supper cute**

**All the girl: ahhhhhhh thank you**

**Bella,Jen and Sky: no problem and have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS**


	11. Happy new year and voteing time yay

**Welcome back guys **

**This i going to be a singing**

**Story and you guys are going to choose the winner so let's get to the chapter**

**Jin:SKY DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Sky:BUT THE STORY I DO **

* * *

><p>Sky hey guys so were going to be in couples so everyone GET IN COUPlES<p>

Everyone did

Jen:that means you to*pushes Sky to Jin*

Jin:*sigh* what are the couples names

Couples names

JeRza

RoWen

NaLu

GaLe

GrUvia

Kuar

Kills

and JiKy

Sky: I don't like you people

Jen: deal with it

Sky: we have two new people met Kin and Star

Star: hi guys I'm glad to be here

Kin: were singing?!

Sky: YUP now move your asses to your couples

Jen: me and Zurban and the exceeds are going to host

1 up is Jerza

Jellal

**Erza**

_both_

**Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**

I love crazy!

**All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

**And then suddenly I bump into you**

I was thinking the same thing! Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

**But with you**

But with you

I found my place

**I see your face**

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

**With you!**

With you!

**With you!**

With you!

Love is an open door

I mean it's crazy

**What?**

We finish each other's

**Sandwiches!**

That's what I was gonna say!

_I've never met someone_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

**You**

And I

**Were**

Just

_Meant to be!_

**Say goodbye**

Say goodbye

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more_!

**With you!**

With you!

**With you!**

With you!

_Love is an open door_

Can I say something crazy?

Will you marry me?

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

Jen: that was awesome you guys and you two are getting married

They blushed different colors of red

Mira: Purple hair Red eyes babys

Zurban: calm down Mira well you guys post you votes next up is RoWen

**Wendy** _Romeo_ Both

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_C'mon out lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

**(no thanks Romeo)**

_Okay, bye_

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Or ride our bikes around the halls**

**I think some company is overdue**

**I've started talking to the pictures on the walls**

_(Hang in there, Joan)_

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

So do you wanna build a snow man 

It don't have toooo bbeeee aaaa snnoow mmmaannn!

come on let's go outside and... ppppplllaaaayyy!

Carla: wow that was a great performance

Lily: you guys was awesome

Happy: AYE!

Jen: well are next performance is Gale

Both

**Levy**

_Gajeel_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you**

**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you**

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes

Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath

I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself

And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go _

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid running back to you_

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

**Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you**

**And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

_(Yeah baby give me one more night)_

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Zurban: and that was Gajeel and Levy Carla: that song was not to be heard by Wendy and Romeo Lily:but they still did good Happy:AYE Jen:is that all you can say is aye well next up is Nalu

Both _Natsu_ **Lucy**

**Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh**

**If I took you home, it'd be a home run**

**Show me how you do**

**I want to shut down the club, with you**

**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones, wild ones) ooh**

I like crazy, foolish, stupid

Party going wild, fist pumping

Music, I might lose it

Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)

I don't care the night, she don't care we like

Almost dared the right five

Ready to get live, ain't no surprise

Take me so high, jump and don't stop

Surfing the crowd ooh said I gotta be the man

When they heading my van, mic check one two

Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose

Out the bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow

Gotta break loose cause that's the motto

Club shuts down, a hundred super models

Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh

If I took you home, it'd be a home run

**Show me how you do**

**I wanna shut down the club, with you**

**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones, wild ones) ooh**

Party rocker, fa-show stopper, more shampoo

Number one, club popper

Got a hangover like too much vodka

Can't see me with ten binoculars, so cool

No doubt by the end of the night

Got the clothes coming off til I make that move

Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof

All black shades when the sun come through

Oh, it's on like everything goes, round up baby til the freaky show

What happens to that body, it's a private show

Stays right here, private show

I like em untamed, don't tell me hide pain

Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne

My life, coming harder when we hit fame

Do you busy with the bail, we get insane

Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh

If I took you home, it'd be a home run

Show me how you do

I want to shut down the club, with you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones, wild ones)

ooh

I am a wild one, break me in

Saddle me up and lets begin

I am a wild one, tame me now

Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl

Show you another side of me

A side you would never thought you would see

Tear up that body dominate you til you had 'nough

I hear you like the wild stuff

Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh

If I took you home, it'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club, with you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones) ooh

I am a wild one break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one tame me now

Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl

Happy: i never new Natsu could rap

Jen: now you talk

Happy: AYE

Carla: stupid cat

Lily: well good job Natsu nice rapping Lucy amazing voice

Zurban: you both did great well next up is GrUvia

Both

Gray

**Juvia**

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_Yeah, Rihanna_

_Uh huh, uh huh _

_Good girl gone bad_

_Uh huh, uh huh _

_Take three, action_

_Uh huh, uh huh, ho_

_No clouds in my stones_

_Let it rain; I hydroplane into fame_

_Comin' down at the Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come, we gone_

_We Rocafella_

_We fly higher than weather_

_In G5's or better_

_You know me_

_In anticipation for precipitation stack chips for the rainy day_

_Rain man is back with little Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna, where you at?_

**You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star**

**Baby, 'cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**Because**

**When the sun shines, we shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath that I'm a stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh**

**Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**These fancy things will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity, here for infinity**

**When the world has took its part**

**When the world has dealt its cards**

**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**

**Because**

**You can run into my arms**

**It's okay, don't be alarmed**

_(Come into me)_

_(There's no distance in between our love)_

So I'm gonna let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

It's raining, raining

Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining

Baby, come into me

Come into me

It's raining, raining

Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining

You can always come into me

Come into me

It's pouring rain

It's pouring rain

Come into me

Come into me

It's pouring rain

It's pouring rain

Zurban: wow that song really was perfect for themCarla: i agreeLily:well yea cause Juvia powers is water so yeaHappy:AYEJen: Happy im going to hurt you well next couple is KuAr

Both

**Star**

_Ku_

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief, you stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**

**Things you never say to me oh oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine _(Oh we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh

You used to lie so close to me oh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love

Oh our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

**Oh tear ducts and rust**

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

No nothing is as bad as it seems

**We'll come clean**

Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again

**Oh we can learn to love again oh oh**

**Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**

Carla: wow that new girl have a great voice Lily: yea she really do Happy:AYE Zurban: That's Star for you Jen:Happy im going to kill you well the next person up is KiLla

Both

**Bella**

Kin

**La na na na na**

**La na na na na**

**La na na na na**

**La na na na na**

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be

**Everything you want so let me get up there**

**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**

**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

**You make me feel that**

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You, you make me feel that

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be

**Everything you want so let me get up there**

**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere**

**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

**Everything you know I'm flipping upside down**

**Take you 'round the world**

**You know I like it loud**

**Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**

**You make me feel that**

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You, you make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You make me feel

La na na na na

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Let the lights drop**

**Let the lights drop**

**Make my world stop**

**Make my world stop**

La na na na na

La na na na na

You make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You, you make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

You make me feel that

La na na na na

You make me feel so

La na na na na

**Oh you, you make me feel that**

**La na na na na**

**Oh you, you make me feel that**

La na na na na

Lily:well i guess this is thaking up our time but great audition

Carla:all these song poor Wendy can't listen to

Happy: AYE... but there all good

Zurban: true that

Jen: YAY my favorite couple up next but they keep denying it why can't they see they are a great couple

Both

**Sky**

Jin

**I knew you were**

**You were gonna come to me**

**And here you are**

**But you better choose carefully**

**'Cause Im capable of anything**

**Of anything and everything**

**Make me your Aphrodite**

**Make me your one and only**

**But dont make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

**Baby do you dare to do this**

**'Cause Im coming atcha like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for, ready for**

**A perfect storm, a perfect storm**

**'Cause once youre mine, once youre mine**

**Theres no going back**

Mark my words

This love will make you levitate

Like a bird

Like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, dont walk away

Its in the palm of your hand now baby

Its a yes or no, no maybe

**So just be sure before you give it up to me**

**Up to me, give it up to me**

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

Baby do you dare to do this

'Cause Im coming atcha like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, a perfect storm

'Cause once youre mine, once youre mine

Theres no going back

Shes a beast

I call her Karma

She eat your heart out

Like Jeffrey Dahmer

Be careful

Try not to lead her on

Shawtys heart was on steroids

'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love

When you meet her

If you get the chance you better keep her

She swears by it but if you break her heart

She turn cold as a freezer

That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor

She can be my Sleeping Beauty

Im gon put her in a coma

Woo! Damn I think I love her

Shawty so bad

Im sprung and I dont care

She got me like a roller coaster

Turn the bedroom into a fair

Her love is like a drug

I was tryna hit it and quit it

But lil mama so dope

I messed around and got addicted

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy, you should know whatcha falling for**

Baby do you dare to do this

**'Cause Im coming atcha like a dark horse**

Are you ready for, **ready for**

A perfect storm,** a perfect storm**

'Cause once youre mine, once youre mine

**Theres no going back**

Jen: amazing performance you two JUST HURRY UP AND GET TOGHETHER ALREADY!

Carla:yes i have to agree with Jen on this one

Lily: yea me to you two are acting like Levy and Gajeel

Zurban: yea just get together

Happy:AYE

Jen: THAT'S IT*cash happy around the guild*

Mira sneakes up behind both of them and pushed there head together hard but they miss in stead Jin was kissing her cheek

Sky blushed different shades of red

Mira: damn almost had it

Jen: you know what who here in the guild wants them two to be together *everyone raised there hand*

Jen: mmmhm and who here don't* Jenny raised her hand*

Jen pushed a button and she was sent flying into the air* anybody else?no?ok

Sky: well that's it for now you guys vote the top five and will see who wins

**Cliifhanger**

**sky: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE SONGS and this is my longest chapter yet 3,774**

**Jen:ok vote top five for the last time and also vote if you guys want Jin and Sky together**

**Sky: why does it have to be me**

**Erza: cause you need to know you like him**

**Lucy: yea i mean everyone can see it**

**Mira: just admit it so i can have my red hair blazing eyes babys**

**Wendy: umm Mira there still young**

**Mira i know i know but still can you guys just be together**

**Bella:yea i mean it's getting pretty old**

**Star: even i can see it Sky if i can go out with Ku than you can go out with Jin**

**Sky: *sigh* well you guys just pick the top five and if i should go out with Jin**

** 2014 over helo 2015****HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**~Skyla**


	12. Chapter 13 Author Note im sorry -

**OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER RIGHT THIS AGAIN **

**but I'm so sorry for not u dating I'm a horrible person its just school had been a rough time on me I been **

**Taking a lot of test but I promise I will make this chapter this week I hope I can take my iPad with me to the water park **

**But I'm going to finish this chapter even if it kills me hope u guys like it though**

**BYYYYYEEEEEo(〃＾▽＾〃)o**

**~_Skyla_**


	13. Chapter 14 Drama omg

**welcome back how long has it been **

**months i guess well please don't shoot me**

**but i thank u guys for all the nice comments**

**well some of you don't know how to leave those horrible**

**comments to your self this is why some ppl aren't writing**

**stop the cyber bullying **

**Sky: i mean like frfr**

**Zurban: ok can you start now**

**Sky: wait wer's Jin**

**Zurban:*Whispers***

**Sky:*Heart breaks and hugs Zurban***

**Zurban:oh umm Skyla does not uh own Fairy tail**

* * *

><p><em>Jen:<em>HI GUYS ITS BEEN LONG

_Fairy Tail:NUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Jen:Shut up before u get punched just be happy today were letting you guys give us the dares_

_Wendy: Wait were is Sky_

_Sky walks in the room with a raincloud over her head_

_Mira: Guess what i have a new ship_

_Everyone looked at her_

_Mira:SkyXZurban and JenXRyuu_

_Sky:Mira what gave u the idea that i would ever go out with him*rain cloud gets bigger*_

_Jin: for once i feel horrible _

_Bella: you should you really are a jackass_

_Ku:dude fr though what u did was really surprising _

_Kin: AND WITH MAKINZE _

_Gray: umm what's going on_

_Natsu: for once i agree with ice bucket_

_Gray: what did you-_

_Sky: fight then u guys find your self in a grave* evil aura*_

_They both shake in fear_

_Star: well im sorry Sky but JIn and Makinze do make a cute couple_

_Sky's cloud gets bigger _

_Zurban: umm can we get this game started ok u guys give us the dares _

_Everyone gets an evil aura around them_

_Jen: first up is...NATSU?!_

_Natsu: YUSH! i dare Jin and Zurban to battle and the prize is Skyley_

_Sky: ITS SKYLA AND I DONT WANT TO BE THE STUPID PRIZE!_

_Gajeel: well Little Star snapped _

_Sky: how do u know my pet name_

_Gajeel: i have my ways_

_KIn: well this fight should be interesting _

**_(i suck at these so im sorry;-;)_**

**Jin and Zurban take there stances "Alright Ready...FIGHT." Mira yelled and the fight begin Jin uses his lighting for super speed and comes behide Zurban, but Zurban blocked it with his dark magic sheld. Zurban used his other hand to punch Jin but Jin used his hand to block both magic collided and made a big impact. When it cleared both there eyes was bright Zurbans eyes was a bright black and Jin was a bright yellow( you guys know Starfire yes no oh well, well there eyes are like hers when she uses her lazor eyes well back to business.) Sky's eyes wide and she thinks there going to kill each other Zurban and Jin's powers were still collided before they can make the next move Sky ran in the middle and got hit she manage to block but fainted.(lawd im a dummy)**

_Everyone: SKY!_

_the girls ran to her Bella was holding her and wendy was healing her_

_Jen:Guys what the hell!_

_Zurban and Jin: we didn't know!_

_Jen: *sighed* u guys was lucky she did that and i know why_

_all the boys looked at Jen_

_Boys: WHY!_

_Jen: when u guys eyes turned like that u two was going to kill each other and Sky saw it that was really dangerous and she was kinda stupid for doing it but then again she was smart for doing it that's it weird_

_The boys just look at each other_

_Sky start to wake up _

_and the girls sighed in relief _

_Star: u k SKy_

_Sky: yea but i was an idiot for doing that i should have just let them killed there aurses _

_Ku: ouch i bet that stung_

_Laxuse: your really full of surprises_

_Elfman: that's a man!_

_Sky : im a girl -_-_

_Elfman: but that's still man_

_Mira: don't mind him_

_Cana: hmm i like her attitude _

_Kin: welp den_

_Sky: whatever already who's next_

_Gray: Me i dare Bella to steal Erza's cake_

_Bella: k * she walks up to Erza and takes her Strawberry cake*_

**yes Erza did get mad and summoned all 100 of her swords,buuuuuuuttttt Bella used her ice power and stopped them in mid air she Everyones mouths dropped**

_Sky: that's Bella for ya*usesfire powers and melts ice and all the swords hits the ground_

_Bella: im sorry fo taking your cake Erza _

_Erza: well u did apologize its ok_

_All boys : WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!_

_Bella just giggles_

_Gray: she survived_

_Sky: next_

_Mira: me * she walks away for a moment and brings back and boy  
><em>_Star:ummmm_

_Mira: new gamer i dare Ryuu to kiss Jen_

_Jen:*blushes* m-Me!_

_Ryuu: well she is really cute *he kisses Jen and she faints*_

**( your welcomeXD)**

**Girls: AWWWNNN**

Sky: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Mira:they make a cute couple

Natsu looks at Lucy and kiss her Lucy just blush

Gray kisses juvia

Jellal kisses Erza

Elfman Kisses Evergreen

Mira kiss Lauxes

Kin kisses Bella which she fainted from

Ku kiss Star

everyone but Sky Zurban and Jin kiss

Sky just walks away with a raincloud over her head but before she could Zurban hugged her and looked at Jin and mouthed 'just tell her'

JIn:*sigh* Sky im really sorry about things it just that

Sky: what

Jin: i really like makinze i never wanted to hurt u

Sky: its fine but u chould have just told me instead of doing that...in front of my face

Jin: yea i sorry about that

Sky: whatever

Bella: they made up thank lawd WHOS NEXT!

Lucy: m-m-me *blush*

Natsu just laughs

Ku: k go

Lucy: i dare Sky and Bella to fight

SkyandBella: WAIT WUT!

Erza: this should be good

Lucy: winner gets to be there slave for a week

Sky:T-T

Bella: b-b-b-but

Kin: best friend vs best FRiend o wow

Mira: omy

**both girls stand face to face with each other "im sorry Sky" " me to bell." FIGHT! Sky pulls out her sword and lights it up Bella pulls heres out and lits it up Sky and Bella keep on colliding swords to getter till they both was touching the tips of each others. Everyone was wide eyed they both sliped fast Bella accidentally cuts Sky's cheek and cut her shirt strap and Sky sword burned her shoulder and let a mark on her neck from the fire. Then there swords disapers and they strated fist fighting the bottom fist collided and there top hands there fingers was inter locked and they was more like pushing each other the collision was getting bigger and bigger they both back up from the explosion. They both was panting heavily Bella took the next move she ran towards Sky and hit her which made a huge impact when the smoked cleared Sky had hold he fist with her power.( Yes i used Natsus move when he was battling sting.)Sky used her Fire to shoot at Bella but Bella used her ice to make a sheld and the sheld made ice blades she shot them toward Sky she mange to block the but her cloths still got cut up Sky then used one of her fire star moves Bella was hit and Sky had fallen to the floor panting. **

_Wendy: whoa _

_Lucy: i regret that_

_Natsu: THAT WAS AWESOM_

_Elfman: that's a true man!_

_Jen:*pushed a button and sent Elfman flying_

_Lisanna:* sweatdrops*_

_Zurban: how come they was still fighting and no one stopped them_

_Jin:caues when we was fighting our eyes turned to deadly if we was to make another move we would have killed each other_

_Sky: i cant stand_

_Bella: ouch im hurting all over ;-;_

_Kin pickes up Bella and Zurban picks up Sky and took them to the infirmary_

_Wendy: i guess im next Jin_

_Jin: yes_

_Wendy: who's makinze _

_Jin: w-w-well uhhh she's m-my_

_Wendy: yea_

_Jin: she's my ex_

_Everyone went silent _

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Juvia: Juvia thinks something bad happened _

_in the infirmary_

_Sky:KYAA don't do that it hurts!_

_Zurban: come on Sky this is the only way to make you feel better_

_The girls was listening and started blushing_

_Mira: red haired black eyed babies_

_They sweatdroped at her_

_Erza: more like oxeye eyed babies_

_Bella: g-g-guys come on were here and Sky stop yelling its not that bad_

_The girls faces got reder and the went back to the guild_

_Erza: STAR!_

_Star: yes?_

_Erza: go make me a cake_

_Star: bu-_

_Erza: its my turn so make me a cake!_

_Mira: my turn Ku_

_Ku: why me_

_Mira: cause this is taking forever_

_Ku:truuee_

_Mira: i dare u to tell Star how u feel_

_Star comes back with a cake _

_Star: here you go Erza_

_Erza: your so sweet * she eats the cake happily*_

_Ku: uhh Star_

_Star: yea Ku _

_Ku: Star i love u i really really love u_

_Star: oh k- * before she chould finish Ku kissed her*_

_MIra: EEEEEPP SHIP ALMOST DONE_

_The four ppl came back_

_Sky: back were's Jen_

_Mira: on a date_

_Sky: well nvm den_

_Juvia: it's Juvia turn Kin_

_Kin: yea_

_Juvia: plan Juvia and Gray-sama a date_

_Gray: juvia i told u to just call me Gray_

_JUvia: But gray-sa- Gray_

_Gray: better_

_Kin: ok i guess * he walks away*_

_Juvia: Juvia is happy she gets to sepnd time with Gray-sa-Gray_

_Gray: you'll gat there_

_Kin: back and heres the place and its already paid_

_Juvia: Juvia thanks you * she grabs Gray and bolts out*__Jin: is that it_

_Lisanna: well i wanna do someone_

_Bella: go ahead_

_Lisanna: Zurban who do u have feeling for_

_Zurban: well guess there's no hiding it_

_Jin:*looks at him and gives him the u really going to do this look*_

_Zurban:*nods* it's_

**_'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cliffhanger_**

**_Sky: lawd i hate life_**

**_Mira: awwn it was getting good to _**

**_Lucy: i rarly talk in this_**

**_Natsu: me to_**

**_Jen: im in love_**

**_Sky:XD(dies)_**

**_Zurban : im happy this just a story_**

**_Sky: and u see why its romance humor and now drama_**

**_Jin: why_**

**_Sky: cause i want to :P_**

**_Kin: your weird_**

**_Sky: your mom_**

**_Ku: welp den_**

**_Star: well i love it_**

**_Ryuu: Sky literly have to listen to music to write these things_**

**_Sky: its called IMAGINNNNAAAATTTIIIOOONNN_**

**_Ryuu: truu_**

_Skylay~_


	14. Chapter 15 So troublewait Luke? Pt1

**DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE THIS**

**i don't like it i might stop at chapter 20**

**i mean this is suck a pain sooo**

**Bella:Nuuuuu why you do this;-;**

**Sky:It's to much and i don't know what dares to put so i'm dead-_-**

**Bella:well i can help just ask**

**Sky: Yea if your hear 24/7-_-**

**Bella:*pouts* Sky doesn't own fairy tail**

**Sky: and Jen owns this chapter plot:P**

* * *

><p>Sky:I'm ready! *comes in the guild sees no one and falls on the ground crying*<p>

Jen:*Pets her head awwn common let's go*drags her to the water park*

Bella:oh my

Ku: wow she's weird

Yuki: yep(This is Jin i just change cause maybe some people get confused)

Gajeel: wassup with Kittie girl

Everyone: Kittie girl?

Gajeel: yea just a nickname for her

Levy:*squirms*

Jen:Levy you don't have to worry you know Gajeel loves you

Levy:*blushes* w-w-what!?

Lucy:*elbows Levy* is this jealousy

Levy:LU_CHAN!/*chases Lucy around*

Saito:can we get Sky out of her wonderland state(take me to wonderland wonder land wonerland sorry guys this is Zurban i just changed his name gomenasia*bows*)

Star:i got it*gets a bucket and throws water on her*

Sky:WHY IT GOTTA BE SO COLD*Warms self up*

Star:were still love rivals so

Sky:i don't want him!

Jen:Love rivals?

Sky:yeah i'll say everything later

Bella:oh well

*goes to change*

Sky:okay the truth and Dares

**_Truths_**

**_Evergreen why do you not like Erza_**

**_Erza why did you Natsu and Gray bathed together_**

**_Gray why did u touched Juvias butt when you saved her and mealedy from the blast_**

**_Dares_**

**_Elfman don't say "Man"for a whole 4 chapters or you get punishment_**

**_Yuki(Jin) i dare u to do the happy dive_**

**_Lucy Transform!_**

Bella:uhh Erza!

Erza:Yes?

Bella:umm why did you,Gray and Natsu take Baths together

some people turned white

Erza:*crosses arms*when we was little we went out on missions so we had to take baths after

Juvia and Lucy was crying on the ground

Gray:but trust we wasn't doing nothing

Natsu:huh?

Everyone:*idoit*

Saito:w-well next

Kin:Evergreen?

Evergreen:what is it

Kin:why you don't like Erza

Evergreen:*blush*umm uhh well...

Jen:SAY IT WOMAN*evil aura*

Evergreen:cause i think she will still Elfman from me cause she's...manly

Elfman:Ever...

Mira:awwwwwwww!

Laxus:i could be swimming right now

Ku:go then

Sky:yo gray!

Gray:*shakes in fear*

Sky: yup your next

Juvia:Juvia gives you all support Gray-Sama

Gray: thanks Juvia but i keep telling you to call me Gray

Juvia: Juvia is sorry Gray-sa-...Gray

Jen: why did you touch Juvia's butt when u saved her and melody

Juvia and Gray both blushed

Gray:umm i uh I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Bella:poor guy but im going swimming

Sky: k bye

Jen: well its just use two but Elfman and girls stay here for a few also girl parings stay to

Romeo:uhhh

Wendy: are we in trouble?

Sky: no no so Elfman the Dare u have is don't say "Man" for a whole 4 chapters or u get the button of doom

Elfman: But i can't be manly without saying Man

Sky pushes a button and Elfman was sent flying

Yuki:Wow that's high

Jen: your gonna see high Happy

Happy:Aye*picks Yuki up in the and flys up in the air*

Yuki: WHAT IS THIS*crying*

Sky: YOUR DARE!

Happy drops him and he lands in the water

Yuki: I hate you Sky

Sky: i know ^-^

Jen: the time i been waiting for

Everyone: what?

Sky: LUCY! YOU ALL ARE GONNA MEET LUKE

Girls: Luke

Jen: shows picture and the girls started fangirling

Lucy: i'm gonna kill you both when i turn back

Sky: whatever * turns Lucy into her boy version*

Luke/Lucy: Hello ladies

Girls:SQUEEEEEEEEE*they all go around Luke/Lucy*

Boys:w-w-what the hell!?

Luke: all of you are such beautiful ladies *He gives them a charming smile that made the girls faint*

Jen: *laughs* you girls are to easy

Luke:awe it seems my charms don't work on you

Jen: W-w-w-what like they ever would mwhahahahaha

Sky: i'm not charmed so easily sorry

Guys: were gonna kill him

Luke:hmm oh it seems i took your ladies did i*smirk*

Gajeel:Sky,Jen turn Lucy back

Jen: and what the fun in that

Sky:*nods agreeing*

Jellal: you two are really she-devils

Both: awwwn thank you we try

Natsu:*cries* i want my Lucy back

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky:im sorry its short but i hope you guys enjoyed**

**Jen: there's going to be a part 2*evil grins***

**Everyone:shakes in fear***

**Bella: well i can't wait**

**Yuki: i really do hate you two**

**Sky: Good..For...You**

**Saito:xD lol**

**Ku: well that's the end bye**

**Sky: but really im so sorry i rushed this;-;**

_Skyla~_


End file.
